Secret Hearts
by spartygirl46
Summary: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR BLOODLINES OR THERE CHARACTERS! Taken place after Indigo Spell! Sydney, Adrian, and the rest of the gang have to stay secretive when Zoe arrives in palm springs. And it doesn't help the situation very much when Ian shows up and declares his love for Sydney. This is my first story on Fan Fiction! Review and Favorite! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Visitor

**Chapter 1: Visitor**

** SPOV**

I couldn't believe it. There my sister was right there in front of me and yet still, I could not believe it.

"Oh Sydney! I see your wardrobe didn't change at all… We should go shopping tomorrow! Bring some color in your life! Go shopping, get our nails done, and meet a cute guy. I love this plan!" Zoe said really loud. She was going through my closet and rolled her eyes every time she saw a pair of khakis.

I blinked hard and a lot, but she was still there. She looked like she hasn't changed a bit. Her brown hair was still shoulder length, she didn't look any taller, and she still wore no makeup. How could this be my little sister? How can I keep up the charade with the girl I've known her whole entire life?

"I wonder how you would look in skinny jeans…"

She could find out about me actually being friends with the Mori and Dhampirs. She would tell my dad instantly and he'd send me back to re-education. I would probably never see my friends again. No more Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Trey, or Adrian. Oh Adrian…

"I don't get it why most alchemists dress similar to you. I mean, have they never looked at Teen Vogue or anything?"

Oh how I missed Adrian. I wanted to kiss him again, have him hold me and look into his amazing eyes… oh his eyes…green emeralds that I could look into for hours…

"Sydney! Have you been listening to a word I'm saying?" Zoe was now right in my face and snapping her fingers.

"Um, wasn't it something about skinny jeans?"

She rolled her eyes and laid down on the pile of comforters she made as a bed for a night.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tiered." I stated stepping over her and walking to my bed.

"Yes, speaking of, why were you past curfew? It's not like you at all."

Crap! I raked my brain for an excuse. "It's kind of embarrassing but I fell asleep at the library." Perfect! It sounded just like the girl that Zoe used to know.

"Don't worry. I won't tell those demons who they call Mori."

It was official. My dad and the alchemist society had gotten into her.

"Speaking of the Mori and Dhampirs, can I let you take the reins on them for a while? I'm still not a hundred percent confident about being around them."

Few! A more perfect thing couldn't have come out of her mouth. "Yeah, of course."

She yawned. "Thanks Sydney. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." As I drifted off I felt myself being pulled into a spirit dream.

* * *

The setting of the dream took place back at the museum. I was dressed in a red, strapless baby doll dress which ended just before my knees and strappy red heels. My hair was in an up do and I had heavy mascara on.

"My god you look incredible." Adrian said breathlessly. He was dressed in a button down shirt which had three buttons off from the top and black dress pants. And he said **I **looked incredible.

"You had to put me in heels didn't you?"

He laughed and walked up to me, draping his arms around my waist. He kissed my lips passionately. "I didn't think we had enough time here."

I shook my head. "No but you got me a detention."

He narrowed his eyebrows. "I really don't think you can blame me for missing curfew, Sage."

"Why not?"

He pulled me closer. "Well it was you who had to check out that one exhibit."

"Do you even know what it's called?"

He bit his lip and tried really hard to remember.

"How can you not know? We spent an hour in it!"

"Hey! You can't blame me!"

"Why not?"

"It's because you were right next to me. I couldn't think of anything but you."

I laughed. "Do you need some crackers with that cheese ball?"

He shook his head and tightened his grip around my waist. "I'd rather kiss you."

"What's keeping you?"

He shrugged and kissed me. The kiss was soft and sweet but quickly grew to be aggressive. It was like we were going to die and the only thing that could save us was our kiss. He started to kiss my neck.

"Adrian?" I tried pushing him away but he started making whimpering noises against my neck like a sad puppy. "Adrian I have to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait?" he asked, now nibbling my ear.

"Oh boy, I wish."

He stopped, noticing the tone of my voice. He grabbed my hand and led me to a bench near the paintings.

"What is it, Sage?"

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "My sister Zoe is here."

He leaned back to look at me. "Wait, what?"

"I said my sister Zoe is here."

"Yeah, yeah I know what you said. But why is she here? And where is here?"

I sighed. "Well she's kind of on my floor in my dorm. And she is here to 'help me out', my dad's idea. And she is now a junior alchemist with the golden lily on her cheek and everything!"

Adrian held open his arms and let me fall into them. He held me so tight I couldn't breathe, but honestly I didn't want to right now.

"What if I go into re-education center, Adrian? What if Zoe finds out, tells my dad, and sends me there? I've seen Keith, I can't end up there!"

"You won't Sydney, I promise." He pressed his lips against my forehead. "If that happens I promise I will get you out of there or away from here."

"I just can't believe that my little sister is in the same spot as me, stuck as an alchemist forever."

He tilted my chin up to look him in the eye. "Sydney, you are not stuck as and alchemist forever. Your tattoo is no longer controlling you."

I nodded. "I know but still. It's just frustrating to even think that my sister is brainwashed."

"Well this is just perfect. I won't be seeing you all the time anymore."

"I know. We are going to have to be really careful."

"How careful?"

"Careful enough not to get caught by anyone or else we are doomed."

"God this is going to kill me. Not seeing you every day… you better not get used to dreaming because I am seeing you every night. Got it?"

I nodded and kissed his forehead. "I got it."

My vision started blurring and it got worse and worse.

"Adrian I'm waking up. Make sure you tell everyone to act like we're not friends."

"I will! I love you Sage!"

* * *

The sprit dream ended and I was back in reality.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"You love who?" Zoe asked chomping on some cereal and sitting on the corner of my bed.

"Why are you eating my cereal?" I demanded.

"Well, it didn't say 'Sydney's Cereal'. It said 'Pops'. I don't understand why you like this junk. It has no flavor."

I grabbed the bowl out of her hands and spoon. "It's good for you. And why are you sitting on my bed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Again, it doesn't say 'Sydney's Bed'. In fact it doesn't say anything."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a spoonful of corn flakes and shoved them in my mouth.

"Okay, even your pajama's look dumb. No way has that boy you are dreaming of liked you in kakis…"

I threw my pillow at her.

"It's alright though because we are going shopping!" she yelled jumping up from the bed.

"No we are not!"

She sighed and sat back down. Then after 20 seconds a smile hit her face. "I'll make you a deal. If we go shopping, and you wear the clothes that I pick out for you, I'll owe you."

"Owe me? How?"

"Like a favor, no matter how extreame it is, I'll do it."

I put the cornflakes on my nightstand. This might get me out of trouble if something happens. "You promise?"

"Yes! Now can we get you some cute clothes? I'm tiered of seeing gray and beige all over the place."

"Alright, fine. But I'm taking a shower first."

She jumped up from the bed and started clapping. "Well don't just stand there! Go!"

"If you go get some food from the breakfast bars. I'm hungry for something other than cornflakes."

She hopped up and ran out the door. I ran into the bathroom and ran my hair under the showerhead, dried my hair out, then put on a change of clothes in just one minute. I pulled out my phone and dialed Adrian's number.

"I didn't expect to hear from my gorgeous girlfriend today. Is Zoe gone or something?"

"Yeah I made her go get something from the breakfast bar."

"There is no breakfast bar."

"That's exactly my point."

"Wow, sexy and smart. What a deadly combination."

I rolled my eyes. "You think you can handle it?"

"Of course."

"Okay, so soon Zoe will be back to drag me to the mall."

"You will be at the mall? Whoa! I thought you only shopped at kakis galore."

"I thought it was Kakis.R.S."

"Not anymore. So I can see you today?"

I shook my head. "Only if you want to crawl in my window tonight."

"Alright, I will see you then my love."

I giggled. "You are seriously that stupid that you are crawling into my dorm?"

He laughed. "You know who I am right? I'll see you then."

"Goodbye Adrian!"

"Goodbye Sage. I can't wait to see you. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up and walked out of the bathroom only to hear a pounding on the door.

"SYDNEY! I AM LOCKED OUT! LET ME IN!" Zoe yelled from the hallway.

I hesitated before opening the door. "Where is my breakfast?"

"There is nor was a Breakfast bar! I walked all around campus for nothing! You now owe me a new purse to make up for it!"

I sighed and pulled my hair back. "Less than twenty dollars…"

"Oh no, I ran into this nasty girl named Laurel. Fifty dollars, minimum."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet. "Let's get this day over with."


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping and Spirit Rings

**Chapter 2: Shopping and Spirt Rings**

** SPOV**

"I am in love with this bag! I mean, look at it!" Zoe pointed to one of the displays in the window.

It was hideous. The bag was too big for a purse, had ten completely different patterns that didn't fit with the rest, and was all different shades of throw up green and puke me an eggplant purple.

"I think this is what you have to get me." She grinned, admiring the baby diaper.

"I said I'd get you a purse, not that."

She frowned. "What is wrong with this?"

My eyes widened. "Where should I start?"

She looked at the bag carefully. "At the beginning is always nice."

"Well the patterns are wrong, the colors are dreadful and honestly, I could probably fit myself into it."

She squinted into the window before smiling. "Not the discussing puke one! I'm talking about the one above it!"

I looked up and saw a simple, pale pink purse that had a buckle clasp. I looked at the tag that read twenty five dollars. I shrugged. "You can get it."

She jumped up and down, rushing into the store. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

She grabbed the purse and ran up to the cashier.

"Hi welcome to Accessories for the Love, everything is fifteen present off, excluding the sunglasses."

"Hello, she's paying." Zoe said, pointing to me.

I stepped up, riffling through my wallet when a man tapped my shoulder. "I've got it miss."

I turned around to see a tall man with a black leather jacket, dark jeans, black shaggy hair, and aviator sunglasses.

"No, I'll handle it, but thank you."

"Well can I buy you dinner then?"

"No, I have a boyfriend." I whispered out of Zoe's ear.

"Well then I am paying for the bag."

He pulled a twenty out of his wallet and placed it on the counter. "For the young beauty's sister."

That was when Zoe couldn't care less about the mystery guy, only the purse

"Really, this is ridicules. I am paying you back right now…"

"No need. I owe you." He pushed the sunglasses onto his head and smiled. I knew those eyes, green emeralds.

"Do I know you?"

He grinned. "Depends, young miss. Now I have to give you my number miss, you are too beautiful to not buy dinner for."

"What's your name?"

He gave me a sly smile. "It's Jet, Jet Steele."

"Your name is Jet Steele?"

He nodded. "Some people just call me by my middle name, Aden. But my close friends call me Adrian."

My eyes widened as he handed over a slip of paper with Adrian's number on it.

He smiled and put a finger to his lips and pointed to Zoe. He leaned into my ear. "It's a new sprit charm Lissa taught me to do on my ring. Just say that you didn't recognize my new haircut and couldn't see me under the sun glasses. This way I can be with you without them knowing it's me."

I smiled. "I've missed you so much!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. That caught Zoe's attention.

"Um, Sydney? Who is this?" She asked, holding the purse tightly.

"Zoe, this is my boyfriend Aden Smith."

He cleared his throat. "It's Jet Steele."

I kissed his cheek. "Awe baby, it's alright that you are ashamed of your name. Zoe is family!"

He blushed and rolled his eyes.

"I love your new hair cut! And you got it dyed?!" I asked with enthusiasm.

He nodded and laughed. "Well my love, I saw the label that said Jet Black and I were like 'Hey! That's my name!'"

"What is it with your obsession with the name Jet?"

"What is it with your obsession with kakis?"

Zoe grinned. "That's why we are here! Aden, do you want to help Sydney get some real clothes with me?"

Adrian's smile grew big. "I would love that."

I bit my lip and walked out of the store. "I hate you guys. Why can't you just let me be happy in my Kakis?"

"It's because they're unfashionable."

"It's because you would look super-hot in yoga pants." Adrian grinned. I turned around and whacked his arm.

He looked fake upset. "That's abuse Sydney!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay Zoe, where to next?"

She grinned. "How about Victoria's Secret?"

* * *

I walked into the store with the over powering perfume that they call Victoria's Secret. Zoe instantly rushed over to the black bra area.

"I love this place…" Adrian muttered under his breath so nobody around could here.

"I hate it."

"So Sydney, do I get to go in the dressing room with you?" Adrian asked with that sly smile.

"No way in hell."

"Can you take pictures?"

"Adrian Ivashkov!"

He laughed.

"Hey, Sydney?" Zoe called. "What's your size?"

I frowned and walked past her. "C30."

She pulled out three bras, a pink, black and red. "Dressing rooms are over there."

I growled and walked over to the pink doors.

The black and pink one fit perfect, the red on the other hand was way too small.

I walked out to see Adrian and Zoe picking out underwear.

"You have got to be kidding me." I stared in disbelief.

Zoe took Adrian's choices and handed the two piles to me. "Go pay."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the counter. The total came to an outrageous amount.

I shoved the pink stripped bag to Adrian. "You pick out thongs, you carry them."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Today is going to be so much fun."

* * *

I fell on my bed the minute we got back. Zoe moved her stuff out and was now in the new dorm. I was alone with Adrian at last. He locked the door and took of his ring, letting his looks all go back to normal.

"Mm, much better." I conformed, looking straight into his eyes.

He pressed his lip against my own, but it didn't really go anywhere because the knock at the door.

"God dammit." He muttered as he slid the ring back on. My Adrian disappeared and the rocker boy appeared.

I opened the door to see the person I expected the least right now, Ian.

"Wow Sydney, you look great!" he nervously stated, not noticing Adrian. I looked at my attire that Zoe made me put on. I was wearing skinny jeans, a Big Bang Theory t-shirt (my choice), and some black open toed wedges Zoe shoved on my feet.

"Thank you Ian. What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you." That was when he noticed Adrian in rocker boy form. "Um, I mean to help you out."

Adrian walked up and threw his arm around my shoulder. "Hi, I'm Aden."

Ian forced a polite smile. "I'm Ian. Are you a friend of Sydney's?"

He shook his head. "No, actually I'm her boyfriend."

Ian couldn't smile anymore and his lips drooped into a frown. "Oh, that's neat. I will… um… see you later Sydney. It's a pleasure meeting you Aden."

Adrian smiled. "You too, Ian." He shut the door on him and locked it again.

I pulled of his ring and slapped him across the face.

"Owe! What was that for?!"

"Just seeing if it feels like you're in your skin yet."

"Bull shit Sydney."

"Yeah, whatever Aden. Really? You had to do that?"

"Do what?"

I took a pillow off of my bed and whacked his face.

"Sydney!" Someone called from outside of the door. "I need your help."

I got up and peered out the peep-hole. It was Jill. I opened the door and let her in.

"Hey Sydney. Adrian. Um, Sydney can I talk to you alone?" I nodded and handed Adrian his ring. "It's time for you to leave."

He kissed my forehead and hugged Jill. "Bye Sage, bye Jailbait."

"Bye Jet!" Jill called and he winked at her before shutting the door.

"Okay, what is up?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Eddie just asked me on a date…" she said messing with her headband.

"So? Why are you so nervous? Isn't this what you've been waiting for forever?"

"Well yeah, but what if he's not over Angeline? What if he goes out with me and ends up regretting it? What if Angeline finds out? Will she kill me? What if my clothes are too lame? What if they are too much?"

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Okay, Jill, you need to calm down. Eddie is probably just as nervous as you. Just be yourself and he will fall in love."

She hugged me tight. "You are the best Sydney!"

I hugged her back. "It's all you, Jill."

"I'm sorry that all this bad stuff has to happen to you."

"Don't be. It's my job."

"Yeah, but still."

She let go. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow Sydney."

"Bye Jill."

She disappeared out of the door.

I changed into my new pajamas and flopped down on my bed. Before I knew it I was being carried into a spirit dream.

* * *

Adrian was in his flannel red plaid pajama bottoms with no shirt on. I looked down to see I was in mine too, some yoga shorts and a tank top with bunny slippers. I looked around to see we were in his apartment.

"I think you deserve a chill out movie day after getting rid of all those khakis today."

I ran up to him and gave him a kiss. "I can't believe we can actually be together without everyone knowing."

He laughed and flopped down on the couch, patting the area next to him. I laid down on next to him and pulled out his laptop from underneath the couch.

"What movie are we watching?" He asked, twirling his finger in my hair.

"I don't know yet, but I could care less right now. I want this moment to freeze and never change."

He kissed my forehead. "Yeah. I do too."


	3. Chapter 3: Society's

**Chapter 3: Society's**

**SPOV**

I pulled my hair back in a pony tail and got out my notes as the bell rang.

"Well if it isn't Miss. Sydney Melbourne. How do you do my lady?" my friend Trey Juarez bowed and kissed my hand.

"What do you want Trey?"

"Well aren't you in a delightful mood!"

"Yeah, well you didn't answer my question. What do you want?"

He sighed and flopped down in his seat. "I want a date with Angeline. I mean, she's kind of ignoring me ever since Eddie and Jill found out about the tutoring thing…"

"And do you just expect me to snap my fingers and make her talk to you?"

He flinched. "Okay, who pissed in your Cheerios?"

I sighed and hit my head against the desk. "My sister angered me; she didn't pee in my Cheerios."

"So you had Cheerios this morning?"

"No, and why do you care?"

"Do you even eat cheerios?"

"What's that mean?"

Then Ms. Terwilliger walked in. "Good morning class, shall we get started?"

After class Trey ran up to catch me. "So I was thinking in class why would you be so upset over your sister and then it hit me. Isn't your little sister Zoe an alchemist too?"

I nodded and tried to walk away.

Trey caught my arm. "Sydney, you know that I won't push you to do anything but please."

"What happened to she's a Dhampir so you can't be with her?"

"What about he's a Mori and you can't be with him?"

I stopped walking. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at me like he knew everything. "Really Sydney? You make gooey eyes at Adrian all the time. I know how much you care about him. I've seen you two at Pies and Stuff."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're in love with him! It's obvious! Everyone else is too blinded by the fact you're an alchemist, even I was. But as soon as I fell in love with Angeline I started seeing it."

"What is your point Juarez?"

"That both of our societies are similar. You can't love them, but you can't help who you love."

"It doesn't matter. I can never be with Adrian. And if you ever want to be with Angeline, kiss your days with the warriors behind."

"The warriors and the alchemists never have to know…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we can both have happy endings when it comes to love."

"I don't get it Trey."

"We can date in secret. Go out of town for a while and spend a vacation."

"Trey, if you haven't realized my priority is Jill, and so is Angeline. If this affects Jill in anyway, you are going to have to back off."

He started to say something then stopped and smiled. "You already are!"

"Already are what?"

"Dating Adrian in secret!"

"I am not. I think your lack of Angeline is getting to your brain."

He started to laugh. "You're good Melrose. Maybe too good."

I swallowed and stepped into my next class. "I don't know what you are talking about. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go."

He smiled. "Good talk Melbourne." Then he disappeared.

"Sydney! Oh, few! You're in this class!" a males voice I recognized to well was speaking behind me.

"Ian?" I asked, whipping my head around. Sure enough there was the burnet with the brown eyes.

"Yeah, I haven't seen anyone I knew here. Well that's the perks of starting a new place."

"Oh yeah, why are you here again?"

"I was sent here by Stanton. She wanted me to check to see if everything runs smoothly with Zoe."

"And I wasn't trusted?"

"No it's not that. It's only we know that you are dedicated to your work and you'll be biased about your sister."

"Really now?"

He slapped his forehead. "This is coming out all wrong…"

"It's alright I understand completely."

"You do?!"

"Yeah, I do Ian. The alchemists are just taking precautions. What I don't get is why you of all alchemist."

He laughed nervously. "Well, um, I volunteered Syd."

"Why?"

"Well if you haven't realized, I kind of…"

The bell rang and Ms. Hayward rushed in. "In your seats now! We have a long day in front of us."

* * *

**APOV**

"Adrian!" a brunette called running up to him just as he got into his mustang.

"Do you have a crush on Becky?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Not really Amanda. Why do you ask?"

She smiled nervously. "Well, I kind of like you… do you want to go grab dinner with me sometime? Maybe go back to your place and you can show me more of your paintings?"

He shook his head and started the sports car. "I'm sorry Amanda but I'm in love with my girlfriend."

She frowned and crossed her arms and walked away. Adrian laughed and put on his aviator sunglasses and drove into the road.

His phone vibrated and he looked down. Sydney Sage, the phone read. He grinned and pressed answer.

"Sage! How is school? Too much homework?"

She sighed into the phone. "No but I'm about to kill Angeline. You won't be able to guess what she did."

"You want to make a bet?"

"Yes, bring it Ivashkov."

"Ok, how many guesses do I get?"

"Three."

"Three?"

"Three."

He laughed and moved the phone to his other ear. "Um, she was caught making out with another guy."

"Nope."

"Um, she beat up another guy or girl?"

"Last guess."

He grinned. "She talked the principle into changing the dress code to short plaid skirts and white button up tops."

She stopped breathing. "You have got to be kidding me. How did you know?"

He laughed. "Doesn't matter. I won."

"It does too!"

"Jill. So what's my reward for winning?"

"You don't get one. You cheated. Cheaters never prosper."

"I didn't cheat. You never asked if I knew."

"Smart ass…"

He laughed. "You know it Sage. So, can my reward be you have to come over for dinner and cook for me?"

"How about you cook for me?"

"I won."

"You cheated!"

"Doesn't matter if I did or didn't, and I didn't. You are coming over when you can sneak out and making me dinner."

"What's next? You're going to make me wear my school uniform?"

He grinned. "Well…"

"No way. That was sarcasm."

He laughed. "Where are you right now, I want to see you."

"I'm in the girls bathroom, trying not to get caught talking to."

"Well you can always replace my name with Jet."

"It's Aden. Not Jet."

"Whatever Taylor."

She giggled at our little names. "I'll see you tonight Jet."

"Bye Taylor, I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up as he pulled into his drive way. He tucked his phone in his pocket and turned off the ignition. He got out of the car and walked up flights of stairs to his apartment. When getting there he kicked off his shoes and walked into his bedroom. He grabbed a new canvas and his paints and placed the canvas on the easel. He got out the paints and started to paint, as he always did whenever he was feeling a powerful emotion, and right now, he couldn't get Sydney out of his mind.

* * *

Adrian grinned as he watched Sydney step out of her car from the window in his apartment. He rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen and unlocked the door.

When she opened he shut it as soon as she was in, and then pushed her against the door. He kissed her passionately, sliding his hands around her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and entwined her hands in his hair.

When they eventually took a breath Sydney smiled. "Well hello!"

He grinned and kissed her again. He trailed his kisses down her neck and lightly nibbled her skin, careful not to puncture the skin. His stomach growled and she giggled and dropped her legs and let go of him.

"You really are hungry!" she said making her way to the kitchen.

He watched her cook and they shared a dinner under candle light with wine.

"So how did it go at school with Zoe?" he asked, taking another sip of his wine.

"Perfect. She doesn't have the same lunch with us. The entire group is freaking out though."

"They should. This is serious."

"Yeah, but still Adrian. Eddie is ignoring me; Angeline is not being herself, and Jill just seams awkward right now with everything. It scares me. It doesn't help that Ian is watching my every move though."

"Wait, he's in your school?"

She nodded. "Apparently. This couldn't get any better."

He frowned and stood up. "Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

**SPOV**

I hopped out of the car after giving Adrian one last kiss. I trudged up the stairs, wishing I could still be in his arms.

Almost to my room I saw trey. He ran up to me in smiles. "Hey Melbourne!"

I smiled. "Hey, what are you doing up here so late?"

He shrugged and blushed. "Nothing… um well, night."

"Night I guess."

He started down the stairs, and then stopped. "Hey Sydney?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear a scarf tomorrow."

I unlocked my dorm and slipped in, running to the bathroom. I pushed my hair to the side and looked at my neck. Right where Adrian kissed me was a bruise.

"Damn it Adrian!"


	4. Chapter 4: Uniforms

**Chapter 4: Uniforms**

**SPOV**

When I woke up I didn't see a difference with the bruise, in fact it got bigger. Yup, the purple mark was still there. I sighed and walked outside to go see how Jill's date was with Eddie, only to find Zoe standing there, holding a white button up shirt and plaid red skirt.

"These were on our door step…apparently they are our new uniforms. Here is yours."

She tossed me the clothes. "Go shower and get dressed. We have another day of school ahead of us."

I sighed and shut the door on her face.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a school girl. I looked like Britney Spears in that one video. All I needed to was put little pink pom-poms in my hair and eureka! Well, and Brittney Spears didn't have a hickey.

I heard a sudden blaring ring tone and looked over to see Adrian was face timing me. I sighed and slid the green bar to the right.

"Holy sweet mother of Jesus." He breathed.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

He shook his head. "I can see the mirror next to you and holy shit Sydney!"

"Yeah you bastard, you did that to me."

He shook his head. "No way did I make that body…"

"What are you talking about Adrian?"

"I'm talking about a hotter version of a school girl Brittney Spears!"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you notice the hickey that you gave me? I am going to kill you slowly and painfully in your sleep!"

"If you're wearing that I'll supply the knife…"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe I have to face everybody in this…"

His smile disappeared. "What did you say?"

"I said I can't believe I have to face everybody in this."

His face suddenly grew very angry. "You have to wear that around school?"

"It is my uniform Adrian. Why what's the big deal?"

"Ian is now attending there right?"

I nodded slowly, not sure what he was getting at.

"Okay, go put on a longer skirt."

"Um, I can't. Again, it's my uniform. Why are you so upset?"

"Because Ian gets to see you in that! The plan is to make him not fall in love with you, not fall madly in love Sydney!"

"Well blame Angeline not me because I had nothing to do with it! So don't get mad at me! I'm all for dress pants not red plaid miniskirts!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Sage. It just sucks not being with you all the time and knowing that Ian is."

"Wait, you're jealous?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "It took you that long to figure that out? God Sage! You are the smartest person I know but at the same time the most blind. It scares me a little bit."

"I am not blind!" I protested.

"You are! You couldn't see that Ian was in love with you, you couldn't see that I was in love with you, you couldn't see what the alchemists were doing behind your back…"

"Stop it!"

"You couldn't see Trey was a part of some evil Mori killing so called 'warriors', you couldn't see Trey and Angeline hooking up behind Eddie's back…"

"NOBODY COULD!"

"And you couldn't see that Abe has something to do with Keith's eye!"

"I DID SEE THAT! I HIRED HIM TO FAKE A STRIGORI ATTACK ON HIM FOR RAPING MY SISTER! THAT'S WHY I HAD TO HELP ROSE!"

He stopped. "What?"

"And you are just as blind as me Adrian Ivashkov! You don't even notice that Rose still has feelings for you!"

His eyes went wide. "What?" he repeated.

It was something I had been holding on to for a long time and was terrified by it. "At Sonya's and Mikhail's wedding, she couldn't keep her eyes off of you. I think she realized that she should have picked you."

"That's bull crap Sydney."

"No it's not. She even tried to Skype you last night when you were outside smoking!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? So you could just go running back to her and forget about me?"

"Sydney, you know that's…"

"Don't. I don't want to hear lies."

"Sydney…"

"This was a mistake. Goodbye Adrian." I ended the call and started to bawl my eyes out. I tried to put more makeup on to replace what had washed away, but it just ended up like the last coat.

When I finally stopped crying I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and walked out the door to start my day.

* * *

**APOV**

When Sydney hung up I couldn't think about anything other than her last words.

"This was a mistake_." What was a mistake? Her hanging up on Rose? The fight? Or was it just me? I was the mistake. Yes, I knew that. I knew I shouldn't have yelled, I knew I shouldn't have gotten all jealous over a guy she doesn't even like, or does she? She didn't even know she liked me until I spelled it out for her. What if she falls for Ian? He's an alchemist and would treat her right. Her dad would approve, they are both human, and he doesn't drink blood. He's not me. Why would she like me? I'm a drinker. I'm a smoker. I'm messed up in the head big time. My mother is in jail and my dad's a dick. I don't deserve her. What makes me think I do? Rose was right, I do need to stop leaning on other people. Is what Sydney said true? Does rose really have feelings for me? Why? Since when exactly? Do I care? Am I going to go running after her all over again? No. But I will do everything in my power to make sure Sydney is mine again. Is she still mine? Did the goodbye Adrian mean for good. Oh god, I have to get to school._

I picked up the phone and dialed a number I rarely used.

"Hey Jackie! It's Adrian!"

* * *

**SPOV**

I pressed my hand against my cross that Adrian got me. Everything was reminding me of him. I couldn't look at the lunch menu that read Gelato. My stomach turned and I wanted to cry all over again. I wished I could just call him and make things right again. But I couldn't, I was right. He was going to go running back to Rose, she'll be his guardian, and I'll be alone.

"Sydney! Over here!" Jill called. Well not completely alone. I still had Jill and Eddie.

I slid my tray across the table and Jill caught it, placing it next to her.

"Oh my gosh you can't believe what happened last night at my date with Eddie!"

"Did you break a heel?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, it was perfect! He took me to this fancy restaurant, then we took a stroll and talked, and then we went to this public park and we lay under the stars."

I smiled. "You see? I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

She went a shade of pink. "And then we kissed. It was so amazing! It felt like I was floating and Eddie was the only thing holding me down to earth! It was almost exactly like when you and Adrian kiss."

She slapped her hand over her mouth and sunk lower down the chair, looking in to my bowling balls of eyes. " . .Wrong."

"Let's just forget you said that, alright?"

She shot back up. "Alright! Thank god! So I have a question. You always talked about your sister like she was a die-hard Alchemist. How come she is so obsessed with fashion then?"

I smiled. "It's just something you really can't take away from her. She just loves it and believes all Alchemists' should be fashionable."

"Well, at least I have something in common with her."

Then she got a really distant look on her face.

Oh no, this was it. This is when she is going to see the big fight.

She blinked and frowned. She started to say something but I put my hand up.

"Please, just don't. I don't want a lecture."

She shook her head. "You won't get one. I understand, but know that he is really hurting. And he is really confused. So is it a break up or just I'm pissed at you, goodbye?"

I bit my lip hard and stood up, tray in hand. "I'm not that hungry anymore."

She caught my arm and looked at me with pleading eyes. "He is dreading the first one. Please just talk to him. I'm in no doubt you will see him soon."

I sighed. "I'll hear him out."

She nodded and gave me a weak smile. "Hey Sydney? I'm sorry for going on about my love life. I shouldn't have."

I smiled. "Don't feel guilty. I'm glad you told me. It kills me to see you moping over him."

She grinned. "At least I don't have to do that anymore."

Then I walked away. Dreading for when I have to see Adrian again.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and I was rushing to the dormitories when my friends Julia and Kristen caught me.

"You are going nowhere without seeing how hot my new art teacher is! He is like 23 too!" Julia squeaked.

"He has dreamboat eyes I just want to sink into for the rest of my days…" Kristen breathed dreamily.

I shrugged. "Alright I guess. What do I say?"

"Well, since he's not your teacher you can be like 'hey hot stuff'."

"Really Julia? She would never do that. I actually left my purse in there; just ask for it back and ta-da."

I smiled. "Alright. I'll meet you in my room."

They grinned at each other and rushed off. I walked back down the hallway, trying to avoid the looks of the people in my grade.

The art room was large and covered with tons of paintings. And sure enough Kristins coach bag was on the desk where the 'hot' new teacher was facing his computer, the opposite direction of me.

"Hi, excuse me but my friend left her bag here, do you mind if I bring it to her?"

The teacher spun around in the chair facing me. I couldn't believe it. Yes he was gorgeous and no wonder why he was teaching art. He had messy chestnut hair and shinning emerald green eyes. This was a face I was so familiar with.

"Well hello Sage. I thought I could be the one to tell you."

Classic Adrian Ivashkov.


	5. Chapter 5: Art Teachers

**Chapter 5: Teachers **

**SPOV**

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He smiled his cocky smile. "Well I'm cleaning up after my first day of art class Sage."

I rolled my eyes. "How did you get here?"

He grinned bigger. "My mustang."

"Adrian. Stop."

He frowned and walked across the room and shut the door. "Well after our little fight I decided I wanted to see more of you, so I called Jackie and asked her for a little interning job. Well the old art teacher retired and they've found no one to replace her so they are giving me a go."

"You don't have a license to teach."

"And you're not young enough to be here without being held back Miss. Sage." He grinned. "Be sides, I do have compulsion."

"What if someone recognizes you?! This is about Jill! That's why we are here!"

He grabbed my face. "That's why you're here Sage. I'm here for both of you." I tried to pull away but he kissed me, leaving my brain someplace else in Antarctica. When he finally stopped and I got control of my brain, I slapped him.

"Don't you dare use the Adrian Ivashkov famous move on me!"

He shrugged and leaned into me. "You only don't like it because you can't think straight around me."

"Cocky much?"

He grinned. "Only for you my love."

"Yeah, like I believe that. I'm surprised you're not gone already."

"Where would I go to? Europe?"

"I don't know. Wherever rose is."

He shook his head. "You see Sydney; I've told you many times, I'm over her. I'm in love with someone else."

He leaned in to kiss me but I spun out on if and walked away. "Who's the next victum?"

He narrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? Sydney, just stop this madness. Talk to me."

I shook my head violently. "No. You'll have a new girl by tomarrow. Someone skinny, Mori, and beautiful."

He pinned me against the wall. "The only thing about that is wrong is the Mori part. I'm in love with a Human."

"Sure you are Adrian. Half human, half Mori. Go run back to Rose."

His grip around my wrists got tighter. "I don't want to go back to Rose."

"Go take a vacation. Get away from here."

"I don't want to get away from here."

"Leave me alone Adrian."

He snorted and leaned in. "You say that like I can just snap my fingers and be rid of you." He pressed his nose against mine. "You're stuck inside my brain Sage, and I can't get you out."

"I'm sure you can. Just as you got Rose out. Aren't those the same words you used on her?"

"No…"

"I'm sure."

"You didn't let me finish Sage. No, but even if it was true, and I ran back to Rose and said the exact same words, it would all tumble back to you."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sydney, don't do this to me. Please. I'm begging you. I need you. You are the one for me, not Rose."

"You only broke up with Rose because of Dimitri." I murmured under my breath.

"It's called destiny Sage. Everything happens for a reason. And that all happened so I would be with you."

"Destiny is what fools call what going to happen next."

He slid my wrists above my head. "Yeah, well I'm a fool for you."

"Rose has got to be more important. She lets you drink her blood and stuff."

He leaned in closer, if that was even possible. "Do you want me to drink from you?"

I was speechless. I heard about blood whores and all and I heard about how amazing it felt to the Mori and Strigori, and to the human or Dhampir.

He pressed his lips against my neck but nothing more. "I know you're not ready, and Rose was, but blood is never an issue. I can easily go get it from a feeder. I don't care if Rose did or didn't do something. I don't compare you two, because on everything, you would win."

"How come I don't buy it?" I whispered.

He shrugged and transferred one of my hands to the other so he had a free one. He tilted my head up to look in his emeralds of eyes.

"Rose is nothing compared to you, Sydney Sage. I have never once met a woman as strong and powerful as you."

I started to say something but he held his index finger out to my lips.

"I mean it. Rose never had to go back on all of her beliefs and still be standing here today."

"She got away from all guardians and Mori and cleared her name."

"She couldn't have done it without you."

"She fought of hundreds of Strigori."

"And who was there to clean them up and save the human world from finding out about our world?"

"All I did was a simple spell."

He leaned in closer. "But it was amazing. Rose didn't go against her family and break into the Alchemists records. Rose didn't learn magic and have to fight an evil witch bitch."

"Rose is prettier." I mumbled.

He narrowed is eyebrows. "Sydney, no one could ever be prettier than you."

"You're just saying that."

He let go of me and walked away. "Sydney, explain this to me, if I was still so in love with Rose, why would I be here right now? Why would I take a job to teach art to a bunch of teenagers? Why am I here instead of on a plane to go seeing my ex-girlfriend?"

"I don't know…"

He walked slowly back up to me before pinning me against the wall again but this time with his hands on my waist. "You do know Sage. It's you."

He pressed his lips against mine, those soft, gorgeous, strong lips of his. With that one kiss my world slowly became non-existent. All of my fears melted away. I knew that Adrian was mine and not Roses in the way he kissed me. He slid his hands under my shirt and pushed my back so there was little to no room in between us.

It didn't go any farther than that for there was a knock at the door. Adrian groaned and removed his arms from my waist. He walked over to the door and I fixed my shirt, skirt and hair and sat down at one of the tables. Adrian opened up the door and there was Kristen.

"Hi I'm looking for my bag. My friend was supposed to get it but… oh hey Sydney! I didn't know you were still here." Kristen was blushing a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah, Kristen, have you met my brother Adrian?"

Her eyes went wide and Adrian held out his hand. "We did earlier but it's nice to see you again Kristen.

"You too Mr. M. So that's what the M stood for!"

He nodded.

Kristen blushed harder. "Um, well, I'll just take my bag and get out of your way." She ran across the room and grabbed the bag. "Sydney, call me or you die. And there is a guy waiting for you in your dorm. Says his name is Ian." Then she disappeared.

Adrian groaned. "Want to come back to my place?" he asked as soon as he shut the door.

I sighed and walked up to him, running my hands through his hair. "No. I have to go talk to my second worst nightmare."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "God I hate this brother thing. Can't I be like the child hood friend?"

"No, sucks to be you."

He grinned. "Why can't I stay with you tonight?"

"You're a teacher and my brother."

He sighed. "Not in real life…"

"You can visit me in my dreams if it makes you feel better…"

"Mm, just a little bit."

He kissed me gently.

"I have to go talk to Ian."

"No…" he whined.

"Yes." I kissed his forehead. "Bye Jet."

He grinned. "Bye Taylor."

* * *

I turned the knob to my dorm to find Ian sitting on my bed looking around. When the door opened and he saw me he stood up.

"Sydney, I'm sorry I didn't wait. Your sister let me in and said that I could come in."

"Don't be. It's fine. It's just my room, not a super-secret lair."

He laughed nervously than sat back down.

"I'll just be a minute. I'm going to change out of this ridicules uniform."

"I think it looks nice."

I smiled. "Thank you." I went to my closet and grabbed some of the yoga pants that Zoe got me and another Big Bang Theory t-shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. When I came back out he was biting his lip. When he saw me he smiled.

"So what's our story? Are you another part of the Melrose clan?"

He laughed nervously. "Um, I don't look like you guys so I'm just another new student."

So why did you volunteer for this?"

"Um, well it's a long story…"

"It's alright. I have time."

He slapped his forehead. "I don't want to waste your time. I'll go." He got up and started walking to the door when I caught his arm and stopped him.

"Tell me." I pleaded.

He turned and faced me. He was closer than I allowed anyone to be other than Adrian. "You. You are the reason I volunteered Sydney."

The answer took me by surprise. Adrian was right, I was blind.

"Ian, I have a boyfriend."

He sighed. "I know. The dude named Aven."

"Aden."

"Does it matter? I know I have competition but I will fight for you. I've never had the guts to say it but I have loved you from afar for years."

His words sounded exactly like Adrian's old ones.

"Ian…"

"Don't say anything please. Just know that I'm here and as soon as you are upset or want to talk some more call me."

"Ian…"

"Sydney, don't talk, remember?" he tilted my head back and kissed me. It was nothing like Adrian's but it was still nice.

I pulled back. He flinched. "I shouldn't have done that, but I'm glad I did. See you later Sydney. Then he opened up the door and disappeared.

I turned around to see Jill hiding behind the closet door.

"Jill…" I started but she held up her hand.

"You let him kiss you."

"Jill…"

"I'm only telling Adrian about the kiss, not that you kissed him back."

"I didn't!"

She looked down. She walked past me and opened the door. "You did Sydney, you did."

The shutting of that door matched the slam of my heart beating violently.


	6. Chapter 6: In My Own Head

**Chapter 6: In my own head**

**APOV**

I picked up the brush and dipped it into the paint, stroke by stroke, color by color. Once again I could think now that I knew everything was alright between Sydney and me.

After my masterpiece was finished I stepped back to admire the view, swirls of brown and gold in the iris, dark daring pupils, and long dark eyelashes. It was nothing compared to the real version of it. I adored those daring eyes that haunt me at night and in my days, the ones that were constantly rolling whenever I said something stupid. Well I honestly had never felt so stupid before. I was madly in love with this girl more than I think would be possible. I would risk anything for this girl who I couldn't get off my mind. And if anything or anyone stood in my way of my life with her…well…lets just say I wouldn't let them.

* * *

**JPOV**

I, Jill Dragomir, couldn't think anymore. All my thought about Rose and Sydney were no longer my own. All I wanted was to be inside of my own head. When I saw Rose I could only think about what she did to me. No, what she did to Adrian. When I see Sydney I just want to run up to her and jump her bones. I love her so much… wait no! That's Adrian! I hate being stuck in someone else's head, especially when I want to have sex with my friend. I didn't want to tell Adrian about what happened. I don't even know why I'm walking to the art room. I know Adrian is painting and I know that he is in a good mood. But I also know how he would react if Sydney told him or if he found out somehow. He would go running up the stairs to Ian's dorm and smash his pretty little teeth out of his face for touching his girl. Part of me wanted to tell him the whole story; about how Sydney kissed him back, but that's not what I wanted. I couldn't betray my friendship with her. I really shouldn't have even been in that room. Back up to when I was in there.

I took a deep breath and knocked on Zoe Sage's door. This was it. First impressions were everything. I was pretty sure she already hated me because I was a Mori but if I could sway her around the idea of us she could end up like Sydney. It was a long shot but there was always the chance.

She opened the door and I slid around the corner into the bathroom near Sydney's room. I peeked around to see Sydney's room only to be talking to Sydney's friends Kristen and what her face is. Zoe looked around and started talking to Ian, getting out her key and unlocking Sydney's room. They both disappeared into the room and I ran into the room fast and silently behind the door of the closet.

"Thanks Zoe. Are you sure that Syd won't mind if I'm here? What about her boyfriend Aven?"

"It's Aden, and you're an alchemist, he's not. He has no knowledge of the world around him. Sydney will get tiered of him and leave him."

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm positive. Just tell her why you came here and kiss her. She will be convinced that you are better than some normal human."

Now I was intrigued. He was going to kiss her? What would she do? The Jill part of my brain was begging me to leave while the Adrian part didn't let me move.

"So, just kiss her?"

"Yup, just kiss her. Simple as that. I'm not a fan of Aden. He distracts her from the work of Alchemy."

He bit his lip and flopped down on her bed.

"Alright. What if she rejects me?"

"Word your words right and she can't. Don't let her talk. I really have to study but I'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

He nodded. "Bye Zoe."

"Bye Ian."

When Zoe left if felt like hours later. Ian couldn't sit still. He kept on fiddling with his thumbs or biting his lip or fidgeting. All I could do was stand there and wait for her to make him leave and all would be good. Every time he heard someone coming down the hall he stood up and when he found out it wasn't Sydney, he would slouch down low on the bed, then sit up straight again. When Sydney came in he was startled.

"Sydney I'm sorry, your sister let me in and said I could come in." he kept looking down at her shirt and skirt but Sydney was as clueless as ever.

Sydney's face was priceless about the dumb comment he made. She looked at him like he was an idiot. She ended up having to go change and came out in yoga pants and a t-shirt that said BAZINGA on it.

"So what's our story? Are you another part of the Melrose clan?" she asked throwing her hair back in a ponytail.

He laughed nervously. "Um, I don't look like you guys so I'm just another new student."

That was for sure.

"So why did you volunteer for this?"

"Um, well it's a long story…"

"It's alright. I have time."

He slapped his forehead. "I don't want to waste your time. I'll go." He got up and started walking to the door when Sydney caught his arm and stopped him.

"Tell me." she pleaded.

He turned and faced her. The Adrian in my brain was about to go and kill him, knowing what was going to happen next. "You. You are the reason I volunteered Sydney."

What a shocker. From Adrian's memories I could see Ian, totally swooning over her.

"Ian, I have a boyfriend."

He sighed. "I know. The dude named Aven."

"Aden."

"Does it matter? I know I have competition but I will fight for you. I've never had the guts to say it but I have loved you from afar for years."

Oh my gosh this was it. He was going to kiss her.

"Ian…"

"Don't say anything please. Just know that I'm here and as soon as you are upset or want to talk some more call me."

"Ian…"

"Sydney, don't talk, remember?" he tilted her head back and kissed her. The Adrian in me wanted to kill the kid. After all that they had been through, I kind of wanted to slap him.

That was when I saw it. She was kissing him back. I couldn't believe my hatred for my friend.

She finally pulled back. He flinched. "I shouldn't have done that, but I'm glad I did. See you later Sydney. Then he opened up the door and disappeared.

I finally stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Jill…" she started.

I held up my hand. "You let him kiss you."

"Jill…"

But no matter how hard she was going to protest I knew what I had to do. "I'm only telling Adrian about the kiss, not that you kissed him back."

"I didn't!"

I nervously looked down as I walked out the door. "You did Sydney, you did." I slammed the door behind her.

I walked down the hall ways to find Adrian. When I walked into the art room I sighed as I looked at what he was painting.

"Jill! What brings you here?"

* * *

IPOV

I laid back on my new bed and grinned. There was a chance for Sydney and I. She kissed me back. I couldn't believe that she kissed me back. Maybe Zoe was right. Maybe I did have a shot with the girl that I couldn't get out of my head. Sure she pulled back, but she also had a boyfriend.

I heard a pounding on the door and I rushed to it. I swung the door open only to find the tall guy with shaggy black hair and a leather jacket.

"Well hello there Ian." He simply said.

"Uh oh."

He grinned. "Yeah, uh oh."

That was when his fist collided with my eye.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys! I love the reviews, good or bad! Review review review! Tell me what you would like to happen next!**


	7. Chapter 7: Black and Blue

**Chapter 7: Black and Blue**

**SPOV**

I didn't know what to do after Ian kissed me and Jill burst in claiming I kissed him back. Did I? I had no idea what was happing until he put his tongue down my throat…

I slung my jacket around my shoulders and headed for the wing where Ian's dorm was.

Did I really kiss him back? Why would i? He is no Adrian and he could turn me in to the alchemists and I would be brainwashed. That would be the end of Sydney Sage as they knew me.

I turned the corner to the room he was staying in only to find the door was already open. I heard grunting so I turned around. I didn't want to walk in on something… that was until I heard something odd.

"You stupid Mori!" Ian yelled.

"Look who is talking you damn Alchemist! You are brain washed into thinking that all Vampires are bad!" a deep voice spit.

"Well I don't see why not! Have you taken a look in the mirror Ivashkov?!"

I ran into the room but the boys didn't see me in the doorway.

Adrian was on top of Ian, beating the shit out of him. Ian managed to get a good punch in the face and get up. "You are a monster."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. Wait until you put your hands on her in a sexual way."

"Is that a threat?"

Adrian grinned evilly. "Maybe it is. Can I have my ring back?"

Ian grabbed the sprit ring and threw it at him, coughing up blood into his sheets.

"How did you even know it was me?"

Ian laughed. "Well it wasn't that hard. I was working with Vasilisa for three months and she taught me about these. That and at Sonya's wedding you couldn't keep your eyes off her. Don't worry, I won't tell the Alchemists. I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ." Adrian mumbled.

I cleared my throat and the boys whipped their heads around to see me.

"Shit…" Adrian whispered.

Ian started coughing up more blood.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. "Are you kidding me? You beat the shit out of a guy that kissed me? Are you kidding me Adrian Ivashkov!?"

"You're not his to kiss in the first place." He mumbled.

"But you don't go beating up every guy that kisses me until he's coughing up blood like crazy!"

"Well…"

"Shut up Adrian. Shut up and leave."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"HE IS STILL COUGING UP BLOOD AND IS BRUISED TO DEATH! I'M PRETTY SURE HE WON'T MAKE A MOVE!"

Adrian stood up without a word, but a death glare at Ian, and walked out of the door.

I walked up to Ian and sat down on the bed, next to him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I should be the one apologizing for Adrian."

He laughed nervously. "He's right. I shouldn't have kissed another man's girl."

"Well…"

He laughed. "I won't do it again. I promise. Unless you ask me to of course."

I rolled my eyes. "So what did you mean about not telling the alchemists about me?"

He grinned. "Well I know that you hacked into the alchemist records by flirting with me. I know that you are against what they are doing with the warriors and that your tattoo is broken."

My eyes went wide.

"Don't worry. So is mine. My brother did it way back when."

"So you've been lying to the alchemists this whole entire time?"

He nodded. "I'm a pretty good actor. My brother taught me to be a good liar too."

"Who's your brother?"

He grinned. "Let's just say he's an asshole of a womanizer."

I smiled slightly. "I never knew you had one."

"Well, neither does my dad. He's my half-brother and worked at a different Alchemist base until he got banished for helping his Mori friend"

I got up and walked over to his mini fridge and pulled out an icepack and gave it to him.

"That sounds familiar. I had a friend that had similar events occur to him."

"It's getting more and more common lately. So what exactly did you find out in the alchemists records that you were looking for?"

I sighed and leaned back on the bed. "I'm not sure if I should tell you…"

"Um Sydney? I think you owe it to me."

"I do?"

"Yes. Because you got me to fall in love with you, you used me to get into the records, and your Mori boyfriend just beat the shit out of me. The least you could do is tell me why you used me exactly."

I sighed. "The alchemists and warriors of light are eventually trying to get rid of Jill so that the Mori Empire will fall."

His eyes went wide. "Wow, I didn't expect that to happen."

"Yeah, I don't think any of us did."

There was a silence before my phone rang. "Hey Sydney! Sorry for telling Adrian. I thought telling Adrian would result him not to punch Ian's teeth out but I guess not… how is he?" Jill rambled.

"He's black and blue, classic Adrian Ivashkov."

She laughed nervously. "Yeah Sydney, classic…"

"Jill, what's going on?"

"Um, Adrian's kind of flipping out right now because he think Ian is going to try something else and he is in the gym with Eddie, and he is going to get his ass whopped."

"What makes you think Adrian can't take down Eddie?"

She snorted. "Eddie's a Strigori killing badass guardian."

I paused. "Good point. See you soon Jill."

"I'm still oh so sorry about Ian."

"Yell Adrian and I think Ian will forgive you."

"Ok bye!"

The line disconnected and I put my phone down and faced Ian. "Well Adrian's going to go get himself killed so I'll see you later?"

He nodded and smiled. "I'll be here."

"Bye Ian."

"Bye Sydney."

* * *

I walked into the gym to find exactly Jill's description. Eddie was killing Adrian. When Adrian saw me he held up his hand to Eddie.

"Okay man, that's enough for today."

Eddie grinned and grabbed a towel and draped it around his neck. "You are just tiered of me beating you."

He laughed. "A little bit, but I have to talk to Sage right now."

Eddie nodded and walked out of the door after saying hello.

I sat down next to my panting, red faced, and covered in sweat boyfriend. "You really shouldn't have beaten him up."

Adrian grinned. "I think I really did. Now he knows that if he touches you he dies."

I rolled my eyes and that made him smile larger.

"I know you want to make out with me right now."

"I do?"

He nodded. "Of course. You think it's hot that I just beat up a guy and am drenched in sweat."

"I do?"

He grinned. "You do." He leaned over and just before his lips could touch mine his phone went off.

"It can wait…" And he kissed me. His lips were covered in sweat so I pulled away.

"Just read your text message."

"So you don't think it's hot?"

"Well I do but I also think you need to get cleaned up."

He laughed and reached across the bench for his phone. He got a very strange and puzzling look on his face when he read the message.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's an unknown number. It just says this."

He handed me the phone and I began to read.

_Hello Adrian. Long time no see. I'm here in Palm Springs and I wanted you to be the first to know_. _My flight lands at 11:25. Meet me at the airport bar at 11:45. Can't wait to see you!_

_ -It's a mystery_

I rolled my eyes. "Are you really thinking about going?"

He nodded. "Actually I will. It could be someone from the royal court."

I stood up and kissed his salty cheek. "Alright. Well I have to go study for my test tomorrow so I will see you later?"

He nodded. "Of course my love."

* * *

**APOV**

I waited in the bar, drinking my beer, and waiting for 'it's a mystery'. I hoped it was Lissa. I haven't seen my old friend in forever ever since she became queen and I was sent here. I saw so much in Jill that I did in Lissa. Although they barley even talked they acted so much alike. They both were a little shy but once you got to know them powerful and trustworthy. And honestly I kind of hoped it was Christian. I missed the dumb ass fire shooting idiot a little bit. But honestly I was a hundred and 10 percent sure that Christian did not say '_Can't wait to see you!'_

I pulled out my lighter and lit a smoke since Sydney wasn't around. I was trying to quit but it just wasn't working out for me.

I heard a pair of high heels walk up behind me and sit down. "I see you haven't kicked the habit Ivashkov."

I turned my head around to see the person that I was hoping not to see, the person who would cause misfortune in my relationship with Sydney, the person with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hi Rose."

* * *

**Authors note: Tell me what you think of that! I'm starting another story and may not update this one for a while. But as always, I love my reviews. They make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Human

**Chapter 8: Over this **

**APOV**

"Well, well, well, little dhamphir. You always knew how to surprise a man."

Rose smiled. "How surprised were you? I mean, did you think it would be someone else?"

I nodded and took another swig of my beer. "Of course. Last I heard you were happy with your Russian warlord."

She sighed and flagged down the bartender. "I'll have a Miller Light please."

He nodded and grabbed a glass and pulled the lever. "There you go miss."

"Thank you."

He walked away and Rose gulped down her drink.

"So why when I ask about Dimitri are you sighing and chugging beer?"

She sighed again. "It's a long story…"

I picked up my phone and checked my messages. 5 unread messages from Sydney.

**Hey, how's it going?**

**Is the person there yet?**

**Adrian? Are you alive?**

**Okay, I'm going to bed. Had a rough day. Love you…**

How did I miss all of those messages?

_**Alright. I'll be late. Turns out the person is Rose. She's having boyfriend troubles I think… ill get you in a spirit dream as soon as I get back. Love you too Sydney.**_

"Who is that?" Rose asked, peering over at my phone. Luckily just in case something happened or someone looked at my phone I changed her contact name to Taylor.

"Oh, it's just my girlfriend. She's going to bed and wanted to wish me night."

"You have a girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Yup. She's beautiful, funny, and a genius."

"Is she Mori?"

I shook my head. "Don't tell anyone but she's human. She knows about me though."

Her eyes went wide. "Whoa. Just make sure Sydney doesn't find out. She'll kill you. It's her job to make sure humans don't find out about us."

Oh boy, if only she knew. "Oh Sydney knows about Taylor, although she is still very cautious."

"That doesn't seem like her…"

"Well, it's true. So enough with my relationship, it's your turn now little dhamphir."

She sighed. "Well, I really haven't seen Dimitri that much you know, with Lissa being at collage and him at court with Christian or here. The more he was gone the more I thought about someone else. Someone I really miss, but I'm not sure I can be with anymore. So I told Lissa all of this and she said she wanted me here, to protect Jill with Eddie. She says Dimitri didn't trust Angeline and she thinks she's going to send her to St. Vladimir's. So that's my story, plus Dimitri has been hanging out more and more with this Mori girl named Amelia. Oh, and she's one of the royal family's." She sighed and gulped her beer. "And since she's Mori she can give him all he has ever wanted. A child. Oh well, enough about me. What's your story?"

"Story about what?"

She laughed. "This Taylor girl! Duh Ivashkov!"

"Well, when we first met she hated me. She couldn't stand the sight of me or didn't even think about me in a romantic way. Then we became acquaintances, and eventually friends, but she never liked me like I loved her. So I eventually told her my secret and kissed her and she freaked out because her family didn't like me. That was until she couldn't not fall in love with me because I'm so awesome. We actually just started dating a few days ago but it feels like we've been together for forever."

Rose faked a smile. "I'm happy for you Adrian. Just be careful, all right? Your whole entire reputation is on the line if someone finds out."

"Yeah, she would get in more trouble then I would. Her family would disown her."

She bit her lip. "Why exactly does her family hate you?"

I snorted. "Because her dad and sister are the most prejudice people on this planet."

Rose nodded. "I see… have you had any feeling for anyone else?"

I shook my head. "No, but I have some competition. He's human and her dad loves him more than Taylor. I don't see why I wouldn't have competition. First it was Brandon, now it's Ethan."

"Geese, it sounds like my relationship. They both have someone that is looked fine by the rest of the world when they are together."

I nodded and held up my beer. "Cheers to that."

Rose held up her beer when I did and we clinked our glasses. I didn't even notice the small brunette standing behind me talking on the phone.

"Yes, yes Zoe, I understand…I get it… I understand… all right…okay…OKAY! I'll get on it, but tonight I'm out… Yes I get out… No it's not with Ian! My god Zoe! Get off my back! Goodnight!" The brunette slid on the barstool next to me and kissed my cheek. "Hi babe."

I was about to ask her who the hell she was when I saw the ring. It was one of the ones Jill had me charm so she could model.

"Hey Taylor! Meet my friend Rose! Rose this is Taylor, Taylor this is Rose."

Roses smile was just as deadly as Sydney's, fake and dangerous. "I've heard so much about Adrian's **friend** Taylor! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" Rose sarcastically said.

"Rose, is it? Well, I hate to break it to you sweetie but I'm not his friend, I'm his girlfriend. Sorry if he neglected that information. Also I've never heard of a Rose before." Sydney snarled.

I really couldn't get over how different Sydney looked as Taylor. Sydney was a good 5 inches taller than Taylor, Taylor had a dark auburn hair that was long and wavy, and Taylor's eyes looked nothing like Sydney's. While Sydney's eyes looked a gold in the light, Taylor's was as blue as the sky.

"Um, Taylor? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

She kissed my cheek. "Of course baby, anything for you." She got up and walked to the corner at the other end of the room."

I slid of the barstool and walked off next to my new short girlfriend.

"What the hell are you thinking Sage?" I asked in my calmest voice, making sure that Rose thinks we are having a polite conversation.

"I'm not. I don't like her Adrian."

"I thought you girls were friends."

"Not when she is my boyfriend's ex!"

I grabbed my face in her hands. "Sage, you are so cute jealous."

She pulled away. "Yeah, and you look like you're going to kill someone when you're jealous."

I laughed and kissed her. I had to lean over more and that made her mad.

"Why couldn't Jill give me one that is taller?"

I smiled. "I think it's cute."

"What, that I can't kiss you cause I'm to short. Oh yes, how cute"

I laughed and grabbed her hand. "You don't need to get jealous of Rose. You are the only one for me."

"And you don't need to get jealous of Ian, cause I love you, not him."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up so she was eye level with me. "Good. I was getting worried."

She rolled her eyes and kissed me.

"You know Rose is watching, right?" I asked.

She nodded and a sly smile appeared on her face. "Of course."

"You little devil…"

She giggled, and then covered her mouth, baffled by the sound that came out of her mouth.

"I hate this body…"

I laughed. "I think it's amusing."

"And I think you are an annoying idiot who is pretty much cheating on his girlfriend with a short little giggly brunette."

"Um hum. I am so cheating on you with you."

"That's how I see it."

I laughed and kissed her. "Come on, TAYLOR."

She giggled again. "If this becomes contagious to me, I will kill you Ivashkov."

"How is this my problem exactly?"

"How isn't this your problem? You are the one who ignored all five of my text messages, and then I found out that you are hanging out at a bar with your ex-girlfriend who is still in love with you. And apparently this is my fault and it's not your problem."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes it is **Taylor**. It is your entire fault. Now lets go join my ex so that she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Stop calling me Taylor when we are alone. I like it when you call me Sage."

I grinned. "Whatever you wish Sage."

She giggled. "Gar. Let's go."

We walk back, hand and hand, Roses eyes watching us carefully.

"Sorry about that. Taylor and I had to talk about something." I explained, helping Sydney on the stool.

Sydney's fake smile was priceless on the petite brunette. It looked so sincere but by the way she was holding on to me there was no way in hell she was sorry.

I hid my smile in her hair, wishing it were Sydney's real hair.

"No biggie. I just finished my beer and got caught up with the bartender."

'Taylor' rolled her eyes and whispered something under her breath.

"So what were you saying before I got here?" Sydney asked.

Rose smiled. "Relationship problems and their creatures."

I bit my lip and Sydney squeezed my hand tighter, if that's even possible.

"And what's the creatures?"

I sat down in the middle of the two girls, trying to stop the catfight that would soon to occur if I didn't do something.

"The people that draw the weaker ones in the relationship out and make them cheat. Do have any other suitors Taylor?"

"What do you mean by suitors?"

"Yes Rose, what do you mean by suitors?" I asked, giving her a death glare.

"Well, any guys that are interested in you. Maybe you are interested in them too?" she explained, ignoring me.

Sydney wrapped her arms around my neck from the behind and grinned. "Nope. Well, there is an ex boyfriend who has been trying to get in contact with me and an old friend that likes me but I only have eyes for Adrian."

Rose frowned a bit. "That's good. So Taylor, how many of Adrian's friends do you know?"

She shrugged and kissed my neck. "Well only Jill and Sydney."

I fought a grin from forming on my face.

"And how well do you know Sydney?"

"Better than you do."

"Uh huh, and how long have you known her?"

Sydney smiled. "My whole life. She even has lived in my house before."

I couldn't hold back the grin this time.

"Childhood friends?"

Sydney shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"So is she seeing anyone?"

I nodded. "Yeah, this guy named Aden."

Sydney grinned. "He's so hot, but not as hot as my Adrian."

Rose got a mischievous smile on her face.

I glanced at the clock hanging above the rows and rows of different flavored vodkas and liquors. "Well, it's two in the morning. Great chat but I have school tomorrow. And don't you need to talk to Sydney about her detention Taylor?"

Sydney narrowed her eyes and smiled. "I do. Come on Adrian. It's nice to meet you Rose."

I pulled out my wallet and laid a twenty next to Rose. "It's great that you're here Rose, I'm sorry about Dimitri and Amelia."

"You two but with Brandon and Ethan."

Sydney dug her nails into my arm. I knew I was going to get my ear talked off as soon as we were alone.

"See you later."

"Ditto."

I wrapped my arm around 'Taylor's' waist and we walked out of the bar.

The breeze hit us as soon as we stepped outside.

"Wow, its cold in Palm Springs." I stated.

Sydney opened up the passenger side to the mustang and slid in. "Jill dropped me off so guess who has to drop me off."

I smiled and shut the door and walked around.

Once we were out of seeing distance of the airport bar she ripped the ring off. She grew 5 inches, and got her normal looks back.

"You talked about Ian and Brayden?"

"No! I talked about Ethan and Brandon."

"SAME THING!"  
"She wouldn't find out that they are the same!"

"She found out who killed your great aunt!"

"Only with a lot of help. And look at you! You didn't even tell me that Brandon was trying to get in contact with you!"

"Well I didn't think it would be a problem cause I told him I was with someone!"

"And…"

"And I wouldn't be joining him for coffee."

"Good."

There was a pause, a long one of frustration.

"But now I'm considering taking up his offer."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"You just had drinks that are alcoholic beverages with your ex girlfriend who is undressing you with her eyes."

"Yeah, I didn't know that it was going to be her!"

"Well you didn't text me back so you made me go to Jill's, get the ring, and come join you so you didn't end up getting so wasted with her that you ended up in a bathroom stall doing her!"

"I'm not that stupid Sage."

"Yeah well we all know how you get when drunk."

"Whatever Sydney. I don't want to fight, I'm just tiered and I want to go to bed, alright?"

She stayed still and silent, a deadly combination when it comes to Sydney Sage.

I didn't turn to her school when we passed the road.

"What are you doing?"

"You already got a detention, I'm preventing another. I'll have Jill meet you in the morning for you to get your uniform and you'll sneak in when the first bell rings and go change. Ta da, you don't get caught, you don't get detention."

She rolled her eyes. "If this is your way of trying to dig yourself out of a whole, it's working."

I grinned and drove a little bit more until we pulled up to my place.

"I have and idea." I declared as I helped her out of the car.

"For what?"

"For getting Jill out of my head!"

She looked at me like I was insane. "Like that will work Adrian."

"You haven't even heard it yet, Sage! It's brilliant!"

"Well, I'm waiting."

"I could compel her to only be able to access my mind when I'm in danger."

She narrowed her eyebrows, questioning me. "Do you think that will work?"

I shrugged. "It's worth a shot isn't it?"

She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the apartment. I unlocked the door and we slid in.

"Do you need a shower?" I asked as she disappeared into my room.

"No." she called sleepily.

"Alright, do you want some food?"

She didn't answer so I took that as a no. I walked into the bedroom to find out that she was asleep.

I laughed and kicked off my shoes and took off my shirt. I crawled into bed and wrapped my arms around her. "Night Sydney." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: Perfect

**Chapter 9: Perfect**

**SPOV**

I woke up to Adrian's arms surrounding me, his bare chest pressing against my back. I glanced at the clock, reviling that it was 20 minutes until my school day started. I attempted to remove Adrian's arms from my waist but they just tightened around me.

"Adrian. I need to get to class baby."

He moaned against my neck.

"Adrian, come on."

"Ten more minutes?" he mumbled.

I shook my head and finally got out of his arms and got up. "Come on, you have classes too."

"I'd get more painting done with you with me…"

"And you are also a teacher in my school."

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me sit back down on.

"Adrian Ivashkov. Come on. You're my ride."

He kissed my neck, his teeth grazing my skin. "You can skip school…"

"I can't. I have a detention thanks to you and if I get another I'd be doomed."

He frowned and finally let me go. I walked into his closet, pulled out a dress shirt and pants, and threw it to him.

"So what exactly was your plan when you started teaching?"

"Well, I changed my classes to night. I get out at seven a clock just in case you are wondering."

I laughed as I helped him button up his shirt up.

"Why can't we stay home and just watch movies?" he begged, standing up.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh that sounds amazing Adrian, you know it does. But with my sister stalking my every move I can't skip school at all."

He grinned devilishly. "Unless you're sick and your brother has to take care of you."

"Alright, we just reached a new level of creepy."

He laughed and kissed me. "Well it's your fancy alchemist's fault that we are 'family', not mine. If it were up to me I'd be your high school sweetheart and we have a child."

I giggled and unraveled my arms from his neck. "No really Adrian, I need a ride to school a.s.a.p."

He smile and walked into the living room, holding open the door for me. "Lady's first."

* * *

I met Jill in the bathroom. She was tapping her foot impatiently and holding my shirt and skirt.

"You are so lucky you have a friend like me Sydney Sage. Eddie is getting suspicious of Sydrian."

I narrowed my eyebrows, grabbed my uniform and disappeared into one of the stalls. "What's Sydrian?" I asked, changing my top as fast as I could.

"Oh you know a combination of you and Adrian's names. I thought it was cute to be honest."

"Yeah, honestly stupid. We just got together Jill, and keep Eddies nose out of it."

"Why? We could go on double dates!"

I slipped the stockings and skirt on. When I walked out Jill handed me my makeup bag.

"That's exactly why he can't know. Plus we all know Eddie would tell Rose anything if she asked him."

"Not if I asked him not to. And he would not betray you Sydney."

"Yeah." I said applying foundation to my face. "But he would for sure choose Rose over me."

"Are you talking about Eddie and Rose or something completely different?"

I shrugged and applied a small amount of blush to my cheeks. "I don't know Jill."

She suddenly grinned. "Yeah, by the way I saw the catfight at the bar with Rose. I was cheering you on by the way."

I laughed. "She could easily kill me Jill, easily. She's a guardian. I'm a Sydney."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah and you are in love too. A woman in love could kill any dhampir guardian any day."

I looked at her strange. "I thought it was a jealous woman could do better research than the F.B.I."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah but I changed it a little."

"And by the way Rose is a dhampir guardian and in love with the guy too."

That paused Jill's ultra-positive attitude completely. "Oh, I never thought of that honestly."

I gave her a small smile and applied my eyeliner. "I don't see why Adrian wouldn't choose the beautiful guardian Rose Hathaway. With her he has a future. He's not looked down on by his family, friends and other people at court." I confessed.

Jill sighed and handed me my mascara. "Sydney, this is what you don't understand. Adrian would do anything for you. He's in love with you, not Rose."

"He seemed pretty friendly with her last night…"

"Yes Syd, friendly. He only thinks of her like that. Trust me; I know what's going on in his head. And if I remember correctly he went to bed with you last night, not Rose."

I blushed a little. "But I can't help thinking that she's going to be the one he chooses in the end."

"Oh sweet and innocent Sydney. Even if he did choose Rose over you, which I believe will never happen, it wouldn't work out."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Rose can't keep a relationship to save her life. I mean I love the girl but seriously, look at her past. First it was Mason, but she was in love with Dimitri and he died. Then it was Dimitri, who basically was wrong for her to be with cause she was his student. Then there was Adrian, who she was with because she wanted to give him a try but was still in love with the dead Russian god. Then it was Dimitri again, so she cheated on Adrian and broke his heart. And now it's Adrian, ever since the wedding. Do you see the pattern Sydney?"

I shook my head and pulled my hair in a ponytail.

"Rose only wants things she can't have! It's her weakness. Think of it. I'm right."

Now that I listened to Jill spell it out, I kind of did. But what happened if Adrian did go back to her? Would she break up with him and break his heart again? Or would he learn from his mistakes and not get too attached? Would he come running back to me saying that he was wrong and he should have chosen me? To me that was the most reasonable answer out there.

"Yeah, you are right Jill."

A sharp sound of a bell ringing made both Jill and I jump. "Damn it! First bell…"

I sighed and pulled open the door. "Thanks Jill, you're a lifesaver."

She grinned. "I know, but you can thank me at recess when you have time. But for now you need to get to class before your teachers throw a fit. Speaking of, when is your next witchy meeting with Jackie?"

I sighed. "Tomorrow. Fun!"

* * *

The more the day flew by the more throughout that day I started to doubt Adrian loved me more than Rose. I knew what was better for him and I knew that wasn't me. I started to question if this relationship was the right thing to do.

I walked to the library at the end of the day for my studying period. I only got to the history of Greek philosophers like Socrates when Ian plopped down next to me.

"It's a shame how empty this old building is. Too many teenagers are at parties and sleeping around and are no longer interested in their studies." He said quite loudly for a library, but we were the only ones here.

"I know. I'm here more than anyone and I've already graduated from high school."

He laughed. "That doesn't surprise me beautiful. You are one of the smartest people I know, even out of the alchemists."

I suddenly felt my cheeks go warm. "Thank you but my dad would beg to differ. He is always saying how I can be better."

"You can, doesn't mean you have to though Sydney. Knowing you though you probably like being the genius you are."

I smiled a little. "Maybe just a little bit."

"How many languages do you know? Five isn't it?"

"Well almost six but we can talk about that later."

He laughed and gave me the most charming smile. "This is what I love about you beautiful. You are perfect."

My cheeks got warmer and my palms started to sweat. "Adrian thinks I'm too skinny." I don't know why that came out of my mouth, but it just slipped out.

He stood up from his chair and walked to a shelf of books, grabbed one and came back. He leaned to my ear, his breath warm and minty. "I think you are perfect beautiful. You would look great if you gained a few pounds, but you look great now. You would look great if you gained three hundred pounds. It's a proven fact."

"Yeah, by who?"

He grinned. "Me." He pressed his warm lips to my neck. Then he walked over to the counter where he went to go check out his book. A tingling sensation was left on my neck. He was so amazing and sweet…

Oh crap! Adrian! How could I let something like this happen when I'm with Adrian? God Ian was wrong, I'm not perfect. My brain is in La La land with the woodland fairy's and Ian while my perfectly wonderful boyfriend is right in front of me. I sighed and glanced over at the tall brunette, my neck still on fire. Was Jill right? Did I kiss Ian back? Now I'm starting to think so.

Ian came back and sat down, opening his book. After a few minutes he peered over my shoulder, reading my textbook. "You know I forgot my book in the classroom, could I share with you perhaps?"

I nodded and set the book on the table. It was exactly one minute later when he interrupted the silence. "I think you should go on a date with me."

I dropped my pencil. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me Sydney. I think you should go on a date with me." I started to protest but he put a single finger to my lips. "I know you're with Adrian and all but what you don't get is that I'm crazy for you beautiful. I am. And if anything happens between you and Adrian, I would like to be the first to know."

He picked up his books and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for letting me share your book with you. "I'll see you later beautiful."

He left out the door and I leaned back in my chair. "Wow." I mumbled to myself. "I'm weaving a really tangled web…"


	10. Chapter 10: Amelia

**Chapter 10: Amelia**

**DPOV**

The air was hot and humid, palm trees swayed in the wind. Christian and I were at a Tiki bar waiting for his Mori third cousin Amelia Ozera. Somehow Amelia and I became good friends and she wanted me to show her some combat moves. Christian was always whining about how beautiful the girl was even though he was her cousin. He ordered two bud lights and dragged me outside. Although we never talked much at St. Vladimir's the fire ball shooting Mori and I quickly became best friends, similar to Rose and Lisa but without the shadow kissed thing and add us being guys to the equation.

"Dude, she's totally hot. I can see why you are spending all of your time away and with me with her." Christian Ozera said, leaning against the fence of the tiki bar.

I rolled my eyes and sipped my drink. "Yeah she's pretty but I love Rose. Plus I still think it's weird that you say all of this and she's your cousin."

He shrugged and brought the bottle to his lips. "Where else did you think she got her looks, from another royal family? No, the Ozera's are known for their sexiness."

I laughed and chugged my beer.

"Whoa buddy, why in such a need to drink the thing?"

"Rose."

Christian raised his eyebrows. "Didn't she leave on a plane to palm springs or something like that a few days ago?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she claimed she missed Sydney and Jill, which I'm sure she does but I can't help but feel like she misses Adrian too as in a less than friendly way."

"I'm sure she misses him but I think only as friends. She has the hots for you for sure man."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Yeah I don't think so anymore. There is something off."

He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Why do you say that?"

"Well she gets super pissed when I talk about my day. She makes nasty comments, starts texting, or rolls her eyes. God it's the worst when I talk about my training sessions with Leah."

Christian started to crack up suddenly. "Well that's your issue man!"

I put my drink down. "What is? Talking about my day?"

He started to laugh even harder. "Talking about your day with Amelia!"

"You've lost me…"

"Rose is jealous beyond belief is what it sounds like!"

"Wait what?" I asked. I could barely hear him over his own laughter.

"Dude, you don't want to make a girl like Rose jealous. She will go all ape shit on your ass."

"I didn't know Rose was jealous." I stated, giving him an annoyed look.

Christian slaps me on the back. "Sure buddy! How can you be so blind about that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Wait, why would Rose be jealous of Leah?"

"Well there is the fact that you call her Leah. Rose doesn't have a nickname given by you that's not what everyone else calls her."

"Yes she does."

Christian grinned. "Oh yeah I forgot what you call her in the bed."

"It's Russian for Rose so just shut up Christian. It has nothing to do with in bed."

Christian nodded, not convinced. "Sure man, I totally believe you."

I rolled my eyes. That was when Christian whistled at someone behind me. I turned around to see Amelia, beautiful as ever.

Amelia was one of the prettiest Mori I have ever met. She had long medium brown curly hair that flowed down to the end of her ribs. Her eyes were ice blue like Christians and her lips were full and always in a big smile or a fake frown. She was thin and tall like all Mori but didn't look anorexic like some of them. She was wearing a one shoulder cream dress that went to her knees with a brown ribbon tied around the waist. Her feet were bare and her long brown hair was in a half up half down style.

"Guardian Belikov. Lord Ozera" She bowed her head slightly, a playful smile across her face.

"Lady Ozera." Christian and I both said at the same time.

Leah flagged down the waiter and ordered a Pinna Colada. She sighed and rolled her neck in a circle.

"Why exactly aren't you wearing any shoes?" Christian asked staring at Leah's feet.

"Cause we are at a beach bar and my feet are aching. You go try running a 5k and being able to wear shoes."

"You went running today?" I asked.

"Yup, it was so much fun too! I ran with Mia and Camille and we ended up volunteering to help pick up the many cups that were smashed onto the road."

"Such a nice person." Christian sarcastically said.

Leah flipped him off with a big smile on her face. "I know I am, sorry Chris that you're not."

"Whatever Leah, you know how angelic I am."

"Yes I do know, and it's slim to none."

He slapped a hand against his heart. "That's harsh Lee!"

"What's harsh is your face."

Christian tried to say something but I interrupted him. "So Leah, why did you call us here?"

Leah smiled bigger than normal. "Well I have some news!"

Christian leaned in. "Well? What is it?"

"I got a job at court! I'm Lissa's new assistant!"

"That's great Leah!" I congratulated, slapping her on the back.

"I told you that you would get it!" the other Ozera proudly said.

"Thanks guys, I wanted you guys to hear it from me first before Lissa. This is such a great opportunity for me and I am stoked!"

Christian flagged down the waiter. "Sir this young lady is now the queen's new assistant! Get us some champagne to celebrate!"

When the waiter came back Christian got this big smile on his face. "Oh yeah, I have news too."

* * *

**JPOV**

I was getting back from my date with Eddie when I got the phone call.

"I had a great time tonight." I shyly said.

Eddie laughed. "You know you say that every date we go on right? That's usually a first date line."

I giggled. "Well, what's a fourth date line?"

"I don't mind not saying anything but goodbye."

I frowned a little bit, not realizing what he meant before his lips were on mine. His lips were so soft and warm and inviting. He tasted like peppermints. Of course that was when my phone rang.

"Goodbye Princess Dragomir."

I blushed. "Goodbye guardian Castile." Gazing into his hazel eyes was like I was in a dreamland.

He gave me one last kiss and turned the corner. I leaned against my dorm room door and sighed. "Wow." I said breathlessly. The phone interrupted and I slid into the dorm room, running to the bed. I took one look at the phone and suddenly got scared. It was my sister Lissa. Usually she only called if something was wrong.

I made my finger press the green button and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Jill! I'm so happy you picked up! So what have you been doing?"

"Um nothing much, just got back from my date with Eddie."

"How has that been going? Rose told me that you two were together."

I nodded. "It's been going great."

"That's great! Jill, I know things have been really strange and awkward between us and I don't want it to be like that anymore. I want us to be like real sisters. I mean act like real sisters, the good and the bad."

I smiled. "Yeah, I would like that a lot."

Lissa let out a sigh of relief. "Good because I have to tell you something and ask you something."

"Alright, anything."

"CHRISTIAN AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled excitedly.

"Oh my god that is amazing! I'm so happy for you Lissa!"

"Thanks! So for my question." She paused dramatically. "Will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course I will!"

"Awesome! I'll call you tomorrow with more details but I have to go call Mia and Rose!"

"Alright. Goodnight Lissa; contrasts!"

"Bye Jill!"

* * *

**RPOV**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" I shouted into the phone.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TO CHRISTIAN! HE PROPOSED WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL ROCK!"

I laughed. "Oh my god Lissa this is wonderful!"

"I know! I'm so excited to start my life with him! Oh god and how am I going to do it without my best friend/maid of honor?!"

I screamed into the phone. "I am so happy for you I can't contain my joy, even if it is about fire crotch!"

Lissa laughed. "He's now my fire crotch!"

"Ewe Liss! Not cool!"

"That's not what I meant Rosemarie. So have you heard anything from your dad?"

"Not really, all that he and my mom are dating like high-schoolers. I think they might actually end up together in the end."

Lissa laughed. "You make it sound so horrible."

"Well for me it's a little odd Liss."

"Yeah I guess it would be. So I was thinking that I want the wedding there in palm springs but that would give away Jill's location, plus the people at court wouldn't hear for it."

"Yeah so who are you flying in?" I asked, tapping a random pencil against a table in my hotel.

"Well, all of you guys in palm springs if that is what you are asking."

"Yeah we need like a month to be at court before the wedding. "

"Great idea! I'll have Amelia get right on that."

I stopped tapping the pencil. "Amelia who?"

"Amelia Ozera of course! She's my assistant now."

I threw the pencil across the room, smashing into the TV. "She steals my boyfriend and now my best friend?!" I shouted into the phone.

"Whoa there tiger! She's not stealing anyone plus she has a boyfriend."

My anger died down but only a little. "Are you sure?"

"Well he's her ex-boyfriend but she is still not anywhere close to being over him. You know she still has photos of him hanging on her walls?"

"Are you positive she's not going after Dimitri?"

"Absolutely positive. They are just close friends."

"And what about Dimitri?"

"What about him?"

"Does he have feelings for her that aren't so friendly?"

"Absolutely not! Christian won't stop whining about how Dimitri won't stop whining about you."

I sighed. "Thank god! Hey Liss, I'm going to go to bed but I'll talk to you in the morning alright?"

"Of course Rose. Get that beauty sleep."

I laughed. "Night Liss."

"Night Rose."

As I hung up I realized something. I didn't love Adrian at all; I just wanted to use him to get to Dimitri so he could feel what I was feeling. Just in one day I ruined a friendship.

"Shit…" I mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11: Great to see you

**I want to thank my readers that keep commenting every chapter since the beginning:) **

* * *

**Chapter 11: So great to see you**

**SPOV**

"It's alright Sage, no need to get all cranky." Adrian whispered into my ear before we got to our favorite place called Pies and Stuff. We were supposed to meet Rose as me, and I had to pretend not to want to kill her for hitting on my boyfriend.

"I can get cranky if I want." I snapped.

"Whoa Sage, your kind of hot pissed off. Not that you're not hot all the time. I mean you are just like extra hot today, I don't know if it is that plaid skirt or maybe the jealous factor…"

Yeah other than Ian would see me in the uniform Adrian was loving the school girl look. Every time he saw me he would come up with a stupid inappropriate pickup line.

A few days ago it was "With all those curves, and me with no breaks!"

Yesterdays was "Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

And of course todays, "Those are some nice looking legs! What time do they open?"

It's been seven days since the wedding announcement from Jill and from Lissa herself. I've done my best to avoid Rose and Ian completely, of course it's not working with Ian but I haven't seen Rose since I was Taylor. So I still don't know why I was letting my smoker drag me to this place to meet up with her…

"I think it's the skirt."

He stopped me and grabbed my face in his hands. "Nope, I think it's just you. You'd look hot in a mascot costume Sage."

I blushed. "I don't think anyone can look hot in those."

"You could. Do you know why?" i shook my head and he pressed his forehead against mine. "Because you're Sydney Sage, ex-alchemist and bad ass witch. That can't get much hotter Sage."

His lips molded into mine and I was suddenly no longer nervous about seeing Rose again. Adrian Ivashkov was mine and I wasn't going to let Rose take him away from me. I would call Dimitri in a heartbeat if she even tried.

"You ready for this?" Adrian asked as he pulled apart.

I nodded and wiped the lipstick off of his lips. "If she notices the lipstick stains on your skin say it was Taylor."

"Right and if she notices your hickey claim it was Jet."

"How about Aden?"

"How about Jet?"

"How about no?"

"Why not?"

"Well there is always the fact that she is your ex and knows a lot about you, plus the story's already set."

"Well we could have originally gone with Jet…"

"Drop it!"

He sighed and kissed me one last time. "Let's just get this over with…"

* * *

**APOV**

Rose was sitting in a booth alone, twirling her straw around in her pop. When she saw Sydney and me she stood up and smiled.

"Sydney! Oh my gosh how great is it to see you!"

Sydney put on a smile that looked like she was happy to see Rose too. Who would have known my brown eyed beauty was such a great actress?

"You too Rose! God how long has it been?"

"Too long." Rose hugged Sydney suddenly. Sydney looked at me like she hated every second of this over her shoulder.

"Um, Rose? You know how I am about hugging." She said politely but the look on her face was cruel. I tried with all my might to restrain from laughing at Sydney's pained expression.

Rose let go and Sydney switched it to a pleasant smile. "I know, but I just want you to know you got something on your neck."

Sydney instantly put her hand on her neck, covering my love mark. "I know…"

Rose laughed. "Since when did the responsible Sydney Sage get reckless?"

Sydney got a scowl on her face, ruining her cover up.

"Since she met Aden she's been different." I quickly said.

Sydney rolled her eyes and slid off into the booth. "And you've been different too Adrian, ever since Taylor."

I sighed dramatically and slid in next to her. "Yeah, that day changed my world forever. I never thought I could love a human, let alone have one be the love of my life. I'd die without her."

Rose gave a smile and Sydney bit her lip and red rushed into her cheeks.

"So Sydney, tell me about Aden." Rose demanded, taking a sip of her Mountain Dew.

"Well he is the hottest man alive; he has these eyes I just want to dissolve into. When we kiss, it's magical."

I grinned and caught her eye. "How about you Rose, me and Sage spilled our dirty little secrets, it's your turn."

She smiled. "Dimitri and I are on better grounds now that I know that Amelia and him are just friends."

"That's great! Was it just me or did Sage say that Aden was the hottest man alive?"

"It's alright Adrian, you're still gorgeous." Rose said grinning. Sydney clenched her teeth and I put a hand on her thigh to calm her down.

"Thanks Rose! It's good to know but I thought I was the prettiest."

Sydney grinned and rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't agree Sage?"

"I'll agree to you are super cocky."

I gave her a sly smile. "That's the only way I know how to be. Do you think I should be someone other than myself?"

"No…"

"Exactly."

"Roses phone rang a loud and shrill noise. "Sorry guys, I'm going to have to take this. Hi Dimitri…" she slid out of the booth and walked toward the bathroom.

"Don't touch my thigh in public ever again, do you understand me?" she snapped.

"I was trying to calm you down before you went all crazy Sage."

"I'll show you crazy…"

I grinned devilishly at her. "I can't wait to see that day." She hit my arm hard and I winced and grabbed it. "Ouch Sage! That stung!"

"I'm glad…" she mumbled as Rose made her way back. Roses face was stone with a mad look.

"Um, Dimitri is coming back." Rose muttered as she slid back into her booth.

"Why is that bad?"

"It's not."

"Then why is that look on your face?"

She gave me a death glare. "He's bringing Amelia Ozera."

* * *

**IPOV**

I don't know how it happened, but one second I was watching TV and the next I got a call from an unknown number.

"I know where you are." A scratch voice said from the other line.

"You're so stupid Marcus." I mumbled.

"Hey little bro! How are you doing?"

"Well I learned some news a few minutes ago."

"What is it?"

I smiled evilly. Not telling Marcus would make him so curious it would kill him.

"Well…"

"What?"

"Well…"

"God dammit Ian! Just flipping' tell me!"

"You were right; Dimitri is coming back with a girl."

"I know I was right, I always am."

I coughed. "Bull. Well anyway she claims her name is Amelia, but I got her records and I found out that she has crossed paths with us before, I just don't know how exactly."

"Do you think this is the girl we have been looking for? The leader of the warriors of light?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that I am going to the airport with Sydney and Adrian in a little bit."

"How is Sydney?"

"I don't know. She made it very clear to me the other day that she is with Adrian."

"Well win her over Ian! No little brother of mine will lose a girl."

"Even though you lost Emily?" The words came out before I could even stop them. There was an anger silence as I waited for Marcus's response.

"Marcus I'm sorry man."

"Don't be. I don't need your pity. Emily and I are history; she made that very clear to me when she caught me with that one girl at the bar."

"Are you alright Marcus?"

He didn't say anything for a while and then suddenly "Her eyes are haunting me."

"Is that the real reason to get away to Mexico? To get away from Emily? You know she's back home at court Marcus."

"Yeah, I know but I can't erase her memory there."

"I came to see if you were okay and you ran off."

"I know Ian, I'm coming back, I promise."

"Good. Cause the warriors are after her. Even though you two aren't together you still need to protect her."

"I know Ian! I'm trying my hardest, I swear!"

"Then get back here."

"I will soon. Bye."

"Bye."

I flopped back down on the bed, headache rising. The door flew open and there stood Adrian.

"Come on alchemist, we need to go pick up Amelia and Dimitri."

* * *

I slid out of the car and held out my hand to Sydney. She hesitated, but took it. Adrian's deathly glare burned a hole through me but I ignored it. The privet jet landed and I crossed my arms to look like a stubborn alchemist and not someone with a secret agenda. A tall Dhampir came down the stairs, caring a few luggage's As soon as he saw a small dark haired guardian named Rose he ran up to her and caught her in his arms. They muttered things to each other, their foreheads pressed together.

I looked back up at the jet to see a tall, skinny, pale girl with long, curly hair, ice blue haunting eyes. As soon as she saw me she stopped. I knew why because of her terrified expression on her face. She smiled slightly and walked up to me. We stared at each other for a while until she dropped her bags and hugged me suddenly.

"Hi Ian. Long time no see." She said quietly so no one would hear her.

"Hi Emily."

* * *

** Do you love or hate me right now? I'm dying to know. Review, favorite and follow! I love all my reviews, hateful or not.**** Won't write for a while because this week I have a bunch of exams and I need to study! (That and I have no idea what to have happen next so need ideas). Keep reading my Bloodliners!**


	12. Chapter 12: Glass and Petals

**Chapter 12: Broken glass and scattered petals **

** LPOV (Amelia's or Leah's or Emily's)**

_HOURS EARLIER_

"Really Christian? You have Adam and Stacey as guardians, you don't need me." Dimitri said after Christian pulled him into one of those weird dude hugs. We were at the airport, just about to board one of Lissa's privet jets. Lissa sent me to go check up on her sister and Rose, who she was convinced was having some issues. She also didn't want Dimitri to be alone, and I being his best friend was qualified perfectly.

"Yeah but Adam is freaky and Lissa gets really jealous around Stacey."

Dimitri let go. "Just let her know that she is the only girl that you are in love with and will be the only one you will ever love.

Christian gave a small laugh. "You would think that a big ass diamond would solve that problem."

"Diamonds don't solve much, only if you need to drop a little coin."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around Christian's shoulders. "I beg to differ! Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"

Christian slapped a hand over his arm in fake hurt. "That hurts Leah! Me and Dimitri thought we were your best friends!"

"You guys will get over it."

"No we won't…" Christian pulled me into a huge hug. "I am going to miss you to pieces Leah. Make sure no freaky guys hit on you to the point where you are in a terrible motel room."

I laughed. "I don't think that is going to happen Christian."

He let go and shrugged. "You never know what happens at bars now a days… especially in Palm Springs."

One guy dressed in black whispered something in Dimiri's ear.

"Okay fire crotch, we have to leave now if we want to arrive on time."

Christian laughed. "Tell Rose I said hi and her nicknames are contagious now."

Dimitri nodded his head and picked up his bags. "Bye man. I'll see you soon."

I leaned over to my cousin and kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself and Lissa, alright?"

"Got it cuz. I'll see you two idiots in a few months."

Dimitri and I said are final goodbyes then disappeared into the jet. As soon as we stepped in I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Dimitri asked catching it.

"Velvet and gold. Why did I expect less from the queen's privet jet?

_RIGHT BEFORE LANDING_

"Um, excuse me?" I asked flagging down one of the Mori flight attendants.

"Yes miss?" she asked, leaning in to supposedly hear me when I knew she was just trying to get closer to Dimitri.

"Do you have any Hubba Bubba gum? Preferably sour apple?

She smiled and stood again. "Of course." Then she walked out.

"Sour apple Hubba Bubba gum? Now why on earth would you need that?" Dimitri asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Well Hubba Bubba is known for its gigantic bubble gum and a friend I miss favorite flavor is green apple."

"Ah, I see."

That was when the memories came rushing back.

_He had just disappeared into the gas station, leaving me alone to pump gas. I put the money in the slot and started to fill up my corvette. He walked out and smiled at me. _

_ "One diet Coke and one pack of smokes." He said, handing me the box and pop._

_ I leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks hot head. What did you get?"_

_ "Definitely not smokes, they are worse than McDonald's food." _

_ I rolled my eyes and put the pump back, then going up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He responded instantly and set his bag on the hood of the car and put his hands on my hips. _

_ "I got some sour apple Hubba Bubba gum." He answered and pulled me closer to him. _

_ I giggled and kissed him. "We aren't leaving back for court for another week babe."_

_ "Why can't I just chew it normally? I don't have to be on a plane to enjoy the sourness of the jaw tierder."_

_ "I guess. So where to next? There is the Roman coliseum I still want to see badly."_

_ "I don't know. I guess you're just going to have to find out."_

_ He helped me into the car and slammed the door behind me._

* * *

I tried blocking more from coming but they just wouldn't stop.

* * *

_ He walked in drunk off of his ass. I was on the phone with a friend of mine who was also his brother._

_ "Hey I'll call you later. Your brother just walked in."_

_ "Alright. Tell him I said hello."_

_ I hung up my phone and narrowed my eyebrows. "It's 12 o'clock. Where were you?"_

_ "That's none of your business! What I want to know is who you were on the phone with!"_

_ "Your brother. He says hello."_

_ He picked up a vase filled with roses and chucked them on the ground. I jumped as the glass broke all over the wood floor. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, keeping my distance from my drunken protector._

_ "You stay away from him! You hear me?!"_

_ "No! Maybe you want to say your stupid comments a little more clearly!"_

_ He marched up to me and pinned me to the wall. "You little bitch! I told you to stay the hell away from him!"_

_ I swallowed. "Can you give me a reason why?"_

_ "Because he wants to jump your stupid Mori ass! I see the way you look at him also!"_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ He slammed his fist against the wall next to me. I yelped and closed my eyes. He brought his hand back and slapped my face._

_ "You little slut! Don't say you haven't slept with my precious baby brother! You two are undressing each other every time you see each other! What is it about him Lee? Huh? Is it his eyes? Or is it just his manhood?!"_

_ I ducked out of his grasp. I ran into the bedroom and locked the door, then shoved a dresser against it. His screams and pounds became louder with each second. My back slid down against the wardrobe as I started to dial my dear friend, salt water dripping down on the key pad. _

_ "Hey Lee! What's up?"_

_ I tried to form words with my mouth but all that came out were sobs. _

_ "What's wrong? Where is my brother?"_

_ My protectors' screams were the answer he needed. "Oh my god Lee, I'll be there in a minute. Don't open up the door and don't respond."_

_ I nodded and hung up the phone. The seconds waiting for my friend felt like hours but only five minutes later I heard the door slam shut._

_ "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" my friend's voice rang loudly throughout the condo. _

_ "YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING MY WOMAN!"_

_ "I'VE DONE NO SUCH THING! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BRING IN THE REST OF MY FRIENDS!"_

_ There was a short silence, followed by a slam of the door. I heard a knock on the bedroom door and my body went stiff._

_ "Lee? Are you in there? It's me."_

_ I stood up and moved the dresser back. I unlocked the door and jumped into the familiar arms of my best friend. _

_ "It's alright. I've got you."_

* * *

The memory shook my body and I closed my eyes, but more came.

* * *

_My friend helped me clean up the broken glass and scattered petals. My hands were shaking and my tears kept falling. _

_ "Are you alright?" he asked after the last petal was thrown away. _

_ "Are you ever going to stop asking that?"_

_ "I will after you stop crying." _

_ I dropped my dust pan and fell back into the familiar and strong arms of my friend. "I have never seen him like this, never." I mumbled into his shoulder._

_ "I know he wouldn't do this normally. I think he had too much to drink."_

_ I lowered my head. He tilted my chin up to look into his brown eyes. "Hey, it's going to be alright. I promise."_

_ That was when it clicked. Maybe he didn't have feelings for me but I did him, and my protector caught up on that. It was official; I was in love with this guy. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. It felt so right, not weird or forbidden._

_ "Lee…"_

_ I started to bawl again. "I'm sorry, I had to do that." Then I ran to the door but was stopped by his grip on my wrist._

_ "Lee, I have been in love with you for forever, but I never could be with you because of my brother. Please, don't go."_

_ Tears rushed down my face and I ran into his arms for the third time that night. _

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too Lee."_

* * *

My body started to shake and tears welt up in my eyes.

* * *

_I walked up to the motel 8 for that was where my protector was staying. I stood in front of the door of room 232 and sighed. I turned the knob and prayed that it was open. The handle turned without a problem and I walked into the apartment. The place was completely dark and I couldn't see a thing despite the fact that it was 9 in the morning. I flicked the light on to see a two body's lying in the bed. At first I thought I got the wrong room but that was until I saw his leather jacket. _

_ "What the hell is going on?" I screamed. Both my protector and some random alchemist bolted up right in bed._

_ "Emily? What are you doing here?" my protector asked. _

_ "Yes Miss. Ozera, what are you doing here?" the alchemist asked with snippiness in her voice._

_ "I'm here to see my boyfriend you dumb bitch!" I yelled. _

_ The golden lilyed girl slid out of bed, a cheap sheet wrapped around her. "You were with a Mori!" she asked my boyfriend who just looked at me._

_ "Baby, I can explain."_

_ The alchemist shoved her clothes on and walked out, pissed beyond belief._

_ "I don't want to hear it. You know what? I don't want to hear from you ever again!"_

_ "Lee, don't be that way…" I walked out and slammed the door on him. I got in my car and drove to the airport. On the way I called my friend, but when it went to voicemail I left my goodbye message. I also called my cell phone place, asking them to change my number as soon as they could._

* * *

"Hey Leah, we are here." Dimitri said, shaking my shoulder. He got down all of the bags and got some of mine, leaving me with only one. He got out of the jet and I watched him and Rose run toward each other. I wanted that kind of crazy love. I looked around to see Adrian, Jill, and Eddie; along with two alchemist, a boy and girl. I couldn't see the boy's face at all and the girl was the famous Sydney Sage.

I grabbed my bag and walked down the jet stairs, everyone's eyes bore into my skull. I smiled at Jill who beamed at me then I found a pair of eyes I knew too well. I stopped suddenly to take in who I was looking at. The memories hit me again and I suddenly grew scared. I slightly smiled and walked normally to the guy who saved me on more than one occasion. I took in those brown eyes in and broke into a smile. I dropped my suitcase and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on to him for dear life.

"Hi Ian. Long time no see." I whispered in my friend's ear so that prying ears couldn't hear me.

He sighed and held me tighter against him. "Hi Emily. It's about time I saw you again."

That's when someone cleared their throat. "What's this?"


	13. Chapter 13: Regrets

**Chapter 13: Regrets**

**LPOV**

"What's going on here?" Jill asked. I let go of my friend and blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just hugged an alchemist and he hugged you back. Leah, that is no where near normal."

"Um…"

"My brother was her alchemist for awhile." Ian quickly said, saving me from saying something stupid or revealing that would get me into trouble. "Emily and I got to be good friends after awhile."

"Emily? Who's Emily?" Sydney asked really confused.

"Well, I am…" I confessed sliding my hands into my Michigan state sweatshirt.

"No, you're Amelia Orzera, right?" my giant Russian best friend said.

"Well my dad wanted me to have a common name but my mom loved all things Spanish after she hot a guardian that was from Spain. So I got Emillia Jane Orzera. When my mom left my dad for her guardian, he thought Emillia sounded like Amelia and he changed my name. So by that point I had a million nicknames. When my dad and I got in this big fight I ran away with my guardian and an alchemist I was secretly seeing who turned out to be Ian's brother."

"Em…" Ian started. "They don't need to know any of that. Is none of their business."

I rested my hand on his shoulder. "I know but I think I should at least let Dimitri know."

"No one needs to know about that!" he yelled.

The place stilled and all you could heat was the roaring of the jets engine.

"Sorry, I just don't like it, alright?" he looked around at all the shocked faces. He sighed. "I'm going to go get some food from the airport." Then he jogged off back to the tall building.

"Ok, there is something more happening than friendship here." Rose muttered.

I sighed. "Fine, fire away with questions before Ian gets back."

"What was the fight about that made you run away?" Jill asked, leaning against the car.

"My freedom. After my aunt and uncle went Strigori my dad thought that I shouldn't go travel the world like my dream and that I should stay there in court. I knew he didn't want me to leave like my mother did but I didn't want to be kept on a leash."

"How did you and Ian meet?" Rose asked, wrapped in the arms of Dimitri.

"Well Ian used to follow my alchemist everywhere because my alchemist was the best friend and brother of him. One day Marcus took me to dinner and Ian met up with us because he was moping over some girl."

"Wait, did you say Marcus?" Sydney asked as Adrian lit a cigarette.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I did. That was my alchemist boyfriend."

"Marcus…"

"Marcus Finch."

Adrian dropped his smoke on the ground and Sydney stared open mouthed at me like I just told her the world was ending.

"Wait." She said, holding up her finger to silence anything I would say. "Ian's brother is the ex-alchemist, Marcus Finch?"

I nodded and shuffled my feet.

"What I want to know is why Ian went crazy." Rose stated.

I bit my lip. "That is history and I don't feel comfortable taking about it."

"I always knew that guy was bad news…" Adrian mumbled. Sydney shoved an elbow in his gut and he frowned at her like a gut puppy dog.

Ian came running up, a bag of McDonald in his hand.

"So what exactly do we call you?" Jill asked.

Rose crossed her arms. "Yeah, is it Amelia, Emily, Em, Leah, Lee, Emillia, or something else?"

I shrugged. "I'd prefer Leah…"

Ian started handing out food to everyone, clearly pissed.

"Hey alchemist, cheer up. She didn't say much. Eat your whopper and cheer up!" Adrian said, lighting another smoke.

"That's Burger King." Corrected Sydney.

"What's Burger King?"

"The whopper is from Burger King, Big Mac is McDonalds."

He rolled his eyes. "Isn't it the same thing?"

She shrugged. "I guess, they both are terrible for your body and I'm pretty sure they are made of poisons."

Adrian rolled his eyes and took a puff of his smoke.

"I'm calling for a ride for Lee and I. I need to talk to her alone." Ian said throwing the empty bags in the garbage can closest to us. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Robby. Can I get a ride? I'm taking Emily to the hideout." I could hear a slight British ascent on the other end. "Yes, yes, She's back…No, the hideout… Yes the bar…Robby! NO… Just come get us. We are at the airport…yes, I do know that… yes I'll tell her… god Robby, give her a break! We are at the airport…Bye!" he hung up and sighed. "Robby will be here in a minute." He said to me.

"Who's Robby?" Jill asked, leaning against Dimitri's suitcases and mine.

"My limo driver."

Sydney narrowed her eyebrows. "You have a limo driver?"

"Yeah my dad is loaded." He turned to me and smiled slightly. "I'll be by the pickup and drop off line."

I nodded and hugged him. "I'll be there in a minute."

He then walked back to the airport, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Adrian unwrapped his Angus third pounder and took a huge bite into it. "So are you still with Marcus or no?"

I shook my head.

"Who broke up with whom?"

"I broke up with him."

"Why?  
"For reasons I'm not comfortable talking about."

"And Ian knows?"

"Yes…"

"And he's a good friend?"

"Yes."

"Anything more?"

I stood still and sipped my diet Coke. "I don't feel comfortable answering that."

"Why do you keep on saying that?" Sydney asked, eating a McDonalds salad.

"Because it's the truth."

"Yeah but seriously, what can be so bad that Ian gets pissed about it like that and you get all nervous or look like you are going to start to cry any second?"

"He cheated on me, ok? One night I was on the phone with Ian and Marcus comes in and claims I was with Ian."

"Were you?"

"No! I would never cheat on somebody I loved!"

"Okay continue."

I sighed and balled up my fist. I didn't know why but I really didn't like this Sydney Sage girl. "He ended up getting violent and Ian came and rescued me. Marcus left and Ian and I cleaned up."

"And you did something." If it were a question I would have been pissed, but this was a statement, and I was going to rip her pretty blonde hair out in a second.

"Yes, we ended up sleeping together." The look on Sydney's face made me angry. "It wasn't because I was emotionally damaged and it wasn't because I wanted to make Marcus mad! I loved Ian with all of my heart and I always have been." I turned directly to Sydney. "And I regret leaving him with just a voicemail and I personally think he's a dumb ass for following you around little miss perfect. You are a tease Sydney, you haven't even told him its never going to happen between you two."

Sydney stared at me open mouthed. "How do you know a lot of this stuff?"

I grinned. "So you don't deny it?"

"I-"

"I think now is about time I tell you guys something." Dimitri said, stepping in between Sydney and I. "Leah is a spirit user too. And she learned how to read peoples minds."

Everyone gasped. I grinned. "Yes Sydney, I know all about you kissing Ian."

Adrian's eyebrows narrowed. "What?"

"I didn't! He kissed me first! I didn't kiss him!"

"You're right." Jill said looking at the ground. "You kissed him back."

Adrian threw his smoke to the floor and stormed off.

"Adrian! Wait! I can explain!" Sydney yelled, running after him.

"What was that exactly?" Rose asked after a few seconds of silence.

I smiled evilly. "Well you know Taylor?"

She nodded.

"Do you know Aden?"

"Not personally but I've heard a lot about them."

"Yeah, they are Sydney and Adrian with spirit rings on. They are in love and in love behind everyone's backs other than Jill's and that's because she's shadow kissed to him."

Roses' eyes were in total shock. "You are kidding right?"

Dimitri shook his head. "No, I can tell if she is and right now she is dead serious."

I looked at Jill. "Why haven't you told anyone about your depressions?"

She bit her lip and looked away from my gaze.

"Jill?"

"What Leah? Do you just want me to tell everyone? Alright, I'll start with my half sisters best friend and her boyfriend." She turned to them. "Hey, um since I'm shadow kissed I am having real bad depression and right now it is out of control. Someone needs to go cheer Adrian up before I go to a mental institute." She opened up the car door and slipped in.

I sighed. "I really should not have said any of those things…"

"No, I'm glad you did." Rose said. "I'm kind of upset that nobody is telling me this stuff. What's next? Eddie is with Jill and Angeline is with some guy who might be a threat to all of the vampire races?"

I bit my lip and checked my phone.

"No, please tell me the answer is no."

"Jill thought Lissa told you."

Rose threw her McDonalds in the trash. "That's it. Dimitri, do you want to go get something to drink before my head explodes?"

He nodded. "I'll be in the car in a minute Roza, let me talk to Leah for a minute."

Rose sighed and kissed his cheek, and then disappeared into a separate car than the one Jill was in.

"Dimitri…"

"Don't Leah, I know you. I know you don't act like this normally and honestly I think what you just said was invasive and rude to the people around you."

I looked down and swallowed. "I know. I'm sorry Dimitri I…"

"The thing is, I'm not mad at you for that. I'm mad at you because you didn't tell me what the hell was going on between you and that alchemist boy."

I bit my lip, still not able to meet his eyes. "Which one?" I asked, my voice weak with shame.

"Both."

Tears started to fall from my eyes. Dimitri was like my older brother who I looked up to.

Before I knew it he was hugging me and I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Do you love Ian still?"

I nodded and wiped my nose with my sleeve of my shirt. "You don't know how much I do Dimitri."

He hugged me tighter. "Well then make it better, show him that you are his girl and not Sydney."

I smiled slightly. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He pulled apart, grinning madly. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. I'm going to be busy…"

I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him. "Didn't need to hear that…"

"I think you did."

"Bye Dimitri."

"Bye Lee."

I smiled as he disappeared into the car. Both Jill's and Rose and Dimitri's left me alone in the plane lot or whatever you want to call it, with nothing but regret in my system.

Regret for running away from a broken hearted father. Regret for loving Marcus' brother while I was with him. Regret for cheating on Marcus. Regret for letting Ian see me cry. Regret for leaving Ian with nothing but a voicemail. Regret for going back to court and not living my dream. Regret for ruining Sydney's and Adrian's relationship maybe. Regret for hurting anyone. And most of all, regret for loosing Ian.

Now the last one I wasn't going to let happen ever again, even if I had to pull out some blonde alchemists' hair to get my man back.


	14. Chapter 14: Darts

**_Authors note:_**_ Hey my amazing readers! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I left my notebook at my mom's and half of the chapter was in that. On the bright side I've got two new chapters done of my spin-off of this story all about a year and a half later from mostly Leah's perspective (cause she's my favorite to write) and others cause we all know how many POV's i write. This one has a few more chapters left and when i finish i will post the spin-off called A NEW START. Review!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Darts**

**SPOV**

I dialed Adrian's number for the thirteenth time it rang twice, and then went to voicemail, for the thirteenth time.

"Hey, it's Adrian. I'm not available so call back later." The beep cut off the message and I sighed.

"Adrian, it's me again. Please let me explain!" I ran my fingers through my hair and knocked on his apartment door.

"Who is it?" his voice slurred.

I bit my lip. "It's Jill. Adrian, open up."

He opened the door, hair messed up but not on purpose, a bottle of whisky in his hand. "You're not Jill." He stated bringing the bottle to his lips. He tried to shut the door but I wedged my foot in the way.

"Adrian, can I just explain?"

He opened the door hesitantly, and then flopped down on the couch. "I don't know. I kind of want to hear what Leah heard in your mind."

I sighed and leaned against the door.

He looked at me with sad, wide eyes. "Is it true? Did you really kiss him back? Did you lead him on?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

Before I knew it he chucked the whiskey bottle across the room, hitting the wall and then shattering into a million glass pieces.

I gasped and jumped back. "Adrian…"

"Get out." He growled, consumed by spirit.

"Adrian, let me explain. It was an accident!"

He laughed an evil laugh that scared me. "How do you accidently kiss someone back? How can you explain leading him on when you were clearly with me? Or did I not make it clear enough, Sydney?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know."

"Sydney, leave."

"Adrian…"

"I SAID LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE AND GO!" he got up and threw open the door, tossing me out, then slamming the door; leaving me alone and heart broken.

* * *

**LPOV**

I leaned against the limo seat, not letting my gaze meet Ian's. I knew the eerie silence meant that he was livid. I didn't know why, but I knew it had something to do with me.

"I have to say something." Ian suddenly said; his voice clear and upset.

I turned to look at him. He was a gorgeous as ever but I didn't like the anger in his eyes. "Ok, shoot."

He bit his lip. "Marcus is coming back. He'll be here Thursday."

I sighed and twisted my ring on my finger, the one that helps keep my darkness from spirit away. "Alright."

We arrived at a bar called the HIDEOUT. Robbie rolled down the divider and smiled at me.

"We've reached our destination." Robbie announced, tipping his hat at me.

"Thanks Robbie." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime Lady Ozera."

Ian opened up the door, slid out, and then offered his hand. I took it immediately, warmth spreading from my arm to my heart. Just being near him made me dizzy and weak in the knees. But now, just holding his hand made my heart leap.

He helped me out of the car, shut the door, and then wrapped his arm around my waist. It felt so perfect, so right.

Once inside we found a table. Ian stood up and walked over to the darts as my phone started to ring. It was Lissa.

"Hello Vasilisa." My professional voice said.

"Really Leah? Just because you are in Palm Springs doesn't mean you have to call me that."

I smiled. "So how's the wedding planning going?"

She sighed. "I'm having a huge dilemma. I don't know if I want a white and purple or a white and blue wedding."

"Blue and white for sure. It's more gender approved than purple."

Keyboard keys went of fast and hard. "Thank you Leah, you're a lifesaver. So how's Jill?"

I sighed. "Not good. Adrian's spirit darkness is really affecting her."

"How bad is it on a scale of one to ten?"

"Eight and a half I think."

There was a pregnant pause. "Oh god, please help her Lee. Please."

"I'll do what I can." I promised.

I hung up a walked over to the dart board. Ian was throwing darts viciously, an angry expression on his face. "Ian?" I asked leaning back against a table.

He chucked another dart, this time harder.

I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, making my heart break. I went back and sat on a bar stool.

Minutes passed of silence and angry dart throwing, each one getting thrown a little harder than the last. He kept whispering something to quite to even hear. I finally caught I t about 30 times later.

"A voice-mail…just a voice-mail."

I bit my lip, not being able to think of anything to say.

He threw the dart and it hit the bull's-eye.

"Ian…" I started.

He turned to face me, eyes full of anger and sadness. "DON'T! ALL YOU LEFT WAS A VOICEMAIL! A VOICEMAIL!"

Everyone at the bar turned to look at where all the commotion was coming from.

He looked around, and then went back to the board.

"Ian…"

"I said don't. I don't want to hear excuses. I want the truth." _Swoosh. _"You kissed me, said you loved me and then that night? Was any of it real?"

"Ian…"

_Swoosh. _"You went to Marcus 'to break up with him' then you never came back."

"Ian…"

He looked at me with sadness all over his face. "Why? Did you still have feelings for him? When he cheated on you did it break your heart because you weren't going to dump him?"

I bit my lip. "No…"

"Then what was it?" he asked, putting the darts away and walking toward me.

"Ian…"

He leaned against me, only a short distance between our faces.

"After I caught him he was with another alchemist, who after finding out about us turned him in to re-education but he got away, living a life on the run. It was my entire fault and I didn't want that for you."

He bit his lip and took a step back. "But why a voicemail? Why change your number?"

"Really Ian? You know you would have begged me to stay and I can't say no to you. And I know if I didn't you would call me a million times a day, trying to find out where I went."

Before I knew it his hands were on my face and we were kissing like it was the breath we needed to survive.

"I'm still mad at you for the voicemail." He said in between kisses.

"Yeah, I figured."

He dove in for a longer kiss, his teeth nibbling on my bottom lip. "Oh god I missed you." He mumbled into my hair.

"Me too."

"You know I came looking for you at court? I ended up helping solve the case for the dead queen."

I laughed and kissed him again. "You're so adorable."

He put a few strands of hair behind my ear. "Only for you, Lady Ozera."

"What about Sydney?"

"What about her?"

I gave him the stop playing games look.

"She was a little crush. I only liked her because she reminded me so much of you."

"How? We look nothing alike."

He smiled. "Attitude. If it makes you feel any better you are a much better kisser than her."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. "Maybe just a little bit…"

He laughed. "Now I have a question for you."

I nodded.

"How come you can't read my mind?"

"Didn't you say when you had your tattoo deactivated the man put a magic in you that will make sure you can't be compelled or warped with?"

He nodded slowly.

"That's why. I can read anyone's but yours and Strigori because their mind isn't theirs."

He smiled. "Good."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why good?"

"So I can surprise you."

"With what?'

He grinned. "You'll see."

I turned my head and crossed my arms. When I turned back he was kissing me.

"That."

* * *

**JPOV**

I got home as soon as I could. I didn't want any lecture from Rose or anything. Angeline was giving me a death glare as soon as I walked in.

"Hey Angeline. Why are you giving me that look?"

"Do you have something to tell me?"

I shook my head. "No… what would I need to tell you?"

"You're with Eddie?"

My eyes went wide. "Um… Angeline, let me explain…"

"Have you done anything?"

"Um…"

"JUST ANSWER THE GOD DAMMED QUESTION!"

I nodded. "Yes, I am so sorry…"

Then oddly she smiled. "It's alright Jill, you can have my sloppy seconds." She said nasty.

"I'm sorry Angeline."

She smiled wider. "Good, you can rot in Strigori hell for all I care." She went back to filing her nails. "You know what, I do care." She held up her hand and snapped. I turned and looked behind me to find two Strigori coming out of the closet.


	15. Chapter 15: Crazy

**Chapter 15: Crazy**

**SPOV**

"Jill, open up. I need to talk." I said, still choking back sobs. "Come on Jill!"

I knew Jill was here because I installed and app on her phone so I could always fid out where she was in case of danger and her cell was here. "Jill Dragomir! Please! I know you are probably mad at me too but I need you!" I reached into my purse and pulled out an extra set of keys she gave me for emergencies. I unlocked the door and slid in. the room was dark and empty of body's. It was strange because it was past curfew and Jill always followed the rules and Angeline was usually sleeping for hours, but none of them were here. The thing that bugged me out was Jill's cellphone. It was lying on her bed with the screen flashing a lot from Rose. Jill never left her cellphone unattended, even if she was mad at someone or needed to get away. She knew I had the app on it and if anything happened I could use it.

I picked up my phone and dialed Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, is Jill with you?" I asked, praying the answer would be yes.

"Um, no. She called me an hour ago to tell me that she was going to bed. Then we were texting but she fell asleep I think. Why? Is she alright?"

"I don't know honestly. Would you get here too? And try to bring Adrian and find Angeline. I'll call Rose and Dimitri."

"Alright I'll be there soon."

I hung up and dialed Dimitri.

"Dimitri?"

"Sydney?" Rose asked. "Why are you calling Dimitri at this time?"

"It's Jill, she's missing."

"Did you track her phone?"

"Yes, it's at her apartment. Angeline is missing too. I'm worried someone got them."

"We'll be right there Sydney. Try to look for anything weird or odd."

I nodded. "Alright."

I looked around the room. It was the same as usual, Jill's side clean and orderly and Angeline's messy and plies of clothes everywhere. I found Angeline's phone on a book shelf which I found very strange. I picked it up and saw that she had *67 a number 5 times. Curious, I called the number and heard the ring.

"If you haven't noticed we've been trying to reach you stupid Dhampir!" someone snarled into the phone.

"Why?" I asked in my best Angeline voice.

"It's the girl."

"What girl?"

"Ugh! Remind us why we can't kill you. The Dragomir girl you idiot!"

"What about her?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and steady.

"She keeps on saying that the spirit dude can track her. Can he? I thought a shadow kissed bond is only one way."

"Where did you put her?"

"She's in our caves you blithering idiot! Right where you told us to put her! God!"

"Oh, alright. Bye."

I hung up quickly and Eddie came through the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

My hands were shaking and I dropped the phone. "It's Angeline. She was the one who gave Jill over to Strigori."

* * *

**JPOV**

"I'm telling you, he's going to come for me. You might as well go and hide your freaky little face before he goes all spirit voo-doo on you." I said, trying to make my voice sound like Rose did whenever she got into some sort of trouble.

"Yeah, like he can even find out where we are." The male Strigori named Garrard snickered.

"Oh, but he can. Ask Angie over there." I said pointing over to my so called friend.

Angeline smiled cruelly. "She's lying, Garrard. Don't worry. Your pretty little face won't get to damaged."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not. And your face is hideous, just saying."

Garrard backed away and exited after Angeline whispered something in my ear.

"Why are you doing this Angeline? Just because I slept with your ex?"

Angeline laughed a terrifying laugh. "No Jill, it's not because you slept with my ex, but it's part of the reason."

I narrowed my eyebrows, not exactly thinking of another reason why Angeline would want to hurt me, let alone give me to the Strigori.

"Awe, look at confused little Jill! Do you want an explanation?"

I slowly nodded, secretly terrified of what the Strigori or she might do to me.

"It all started when I met Rose. I was so jealous of what she got to accomplish, that she was one of the best guardians out there and I didn't even get a chance to become my dream. So I ran away from the keepers and I sought out help and it eventually that became a few Strigori. They needed a Dhampir on the inside and there was nobody who could do that until I came around. They had a Mori on the inside too and they made her pull a few strings so I could get in to 'protect' you. When I arrived at Palm Springs I felt like I was worth something with you guys. But then I fell in love with Eddie and it all went wrong from there. I started to become less focused on my mission, which was getting you into the palms of the Strigori without anyone knowing. My relationship with Eddie was great, until I saw that his heart was secretly yours. I got angry and tried to ease my pain and add some to Eddies and that was when I used Trey to get to him. It worked but Eddie didn't take me back like I planned. So what I did was I had some of my Strigori friends follow him around him. He almost caught on too but he was distracted by you. I found out two days ago what happened. I waited until I got you alone and you couldn't be traced." Angeline ran a long fingernail along my face, sending shivers down my spine. "And now you are here and I will be legend along Strigori, maybe even turning into one myself."

* * *

**APOV**

I knew something was wrong as soon as it happened. Secretly Jill and I have been meeting and trying to make the bond work both ways, but it was only love for Eddie that I was feeling, which freaked me out to a maximum. But when I was drinking my whiskey I felt something stronger than the freaky sexual feelings for Castile; fear. I knew something was wrong with Jill but I couldn't even move to reach my phone because I was so wasted. I got up and stumbled to my feet, trying to reach my buzzing phone. I ended up falling on top of it.

"Hello?" I slurred into it, after finally being able to press the talk button.

"Adrian? Oh god, you're shit faced drunk aren't you?" Rose asked.

"Yes I am! Now something is up with Jillers!"

"Yeah, we already got that. We are at her apartment and she and Angeline are gone. Sydney found Angeline's phone and found out that she is working with Strigori."

I gasped. "No way!"

"Stay there; I'm coming to get you. Now go get yourself something to eat and put the whiskey away."

"Yeah, because I am just going to get up and walk away."

She hung up and I rolled back on the floor.

* * *

**JPOV**

It had been a few hours since my kidnapping, even though I really would really think it had been five years if they didn't put a clock in my face that ticked down the hours to my death. Angeline was crazy and was constantly flirting with Strigori, which I thought was messed up to a whole new level.

One female Strigori came in. She was a tall red-head with long hair and dark red eyes. "Ah, so you are the famous Jill Dragomir. My name is Bea."

I looked away, afraid to look in Bea's eyes.

She tilted my head up to look at her. "Don't be afraid, child. It actually feels good is what I'm told."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

She grinned. "You may feel a little pinch…" that was when she lowered her mouth to my neck, her teeth sinking into my skin.

* * *

**Authors note: It's a little short, sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16: Rescued

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Rescued**

**JPOV**

I woke up in my bed at the castle. It confused me tremendously because last I knew Bea was drinking my blood from my neck. I thought it might have just been a dream but that doesn't explain the bandage on my neck or me being back at court. I blinking hard, just double checking this wasn't a dream or illusion, but that was when I slipped into Adrian's mind and got all the gory details. Apparently Sydney got the location by using Angeline's phone and pretending to be the backstabbing Strigori lover. Then a bunch of guardians went in and killed all of the Strigori, rescuing me and locking up Angeline in prison for her trial. Lissa finally got the law changed and Rose and Dimitri were engaged to be married too. Sydney has been kept away from Adrian for reasons nobody understood.

Right now Adrian was sitting in one of the plush chairs of the throne room. Sitting next to him was Lissa and his dad was sitting across from him.

"Adrian, you have to do everything to disgrace your name." Lord Ivashkov muttered under his breath.

"Yes, that is me. Please, I would love to hear your explanation."

"Well first you end up getting wasted and partying every night and day, then you go fall in love with a Dhampir girl, and now a human. Oh, and it's not just any human, it's an alchemist and daughter of one of the most powerful alchemist in the world. Are you insane or too drunk to see everything going on around you?"

Adrian gave his father a huge smile. "Neither. I'm Adrian Ivashkov."

Lord Ivashkov rolled his eyes and stood up. "You are a waist of all my time and then some. I can't even look at your mother, and now you. I have no family."

He walked out, slamming the door in rage.

Lissa placed her hand on Adrian's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I think you are brave sir Adrian Ivashkov."

He gave her a sad smile. "Thanks Lissa, but you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying. And I also know where Sydney is if you want to go see her."

His face lit up. "Really? You'd tell me?"

She nodded. "She's in the room left of Jill's. Go get her."

* * *

**SPOV**

I flopped down on the bed. "I would say something but I think you know what I'm thinking." I said to the tall, mindreading Mori.

Leah smiled and leaned against the door. "Yeah, I'm sorry I was a bitch. I just didn't like what you were doing to Ian and I kind of lashed out."

"Don't be sorry. I would have done the same thing if our roles were switched and I was a mind reader."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm kind of not sorry if we are being honest. I was jealous and still am. I'm not kidding though Sydney, stop with Ian. I love him."

I nodded, feeling her pain. "Yeah I will. And I actually am sorry. Pass that on to Ian."

She gave me a faint smile. "Sure."

Just then the door opened, knocking the Mori down. I couldn't help but laugh and Leah couldn't either.

"Oh lord, sorry Leah!" Adrian said, helping the fallen girl in heels up.

She waved it away and pressed her lips together. "Yeah, no problem."

I still couldn't stop laughing and Leah shot me a glare. "I'm watching you Sydney." At first I thought it might be a threat but then she gave me a friendly smile and walked out the door.

Adrian ran his fingers through his hair. "Sydney…"

"Don't. Let me talk. I am so sorry and love you so much. There is no explanation for what I did and I regret it. I hurt Ian, Leah, and most of all, you. I understand if you never want to see me ever again but I just hope with all of my heart that, that will never happen."

He gave me a goofy grin. "Alright. Just say the word and it's forgotten."

I smiled. "Please. I'll never do anything like this ever again." Apparently that was the most perfect thing to say because he pinned me down on the bed and started kissing me.

"You know, there is a perfectly good bed right here. And the compelling Jill not to see moments of us worked."

I laughed. "Maybe later."

"Why later? I heard that makeup sex is the best…"

I rolled out from under me. "Not going to happen, Ivashkov."

He laughed and brought me into another kiss.

* * *

**LPOV**

I was walking back to the lobby to meet up with Ian. I pressed the down button on the elevator and it instantly opened. i stepped in along with a crying baby and his mother. I listened to the high pitched whine of a baby for 14 floors. I sighed in relief as it finally got down to the lobby. The doors opened to reveal a man that I knew too well. Last time I saw him he was with another woman.

"Leah?" Marcus asked as I walked by him, trying not to make him notice me, but it failed.

I just kept on walking but he caught my arm. I whipped around and tried to pull out of his grasp but again, failing epically again.

"Let me go Marcus." I demanded.

"Leah, can I at least talk to you?"

I shook my head and stepped on his foot, making him let go of me. I tried to keep walking but he stepped in front of me and moved whenever I tried to move the other way. "You know I've been training to kill Strigori right? I could easily wipe out a stupid, arrogant, ex-alchemist if I tried."

He laughed and pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. "I think it would be hot if you went all crazy on me."

I flinched at his touch and tripped him, which resulted us both falling to the ground, for me the second time. Someone walked up to me and helped me up. When I looked up it was Ian, who wasn't even looking at me.

"Marcus, don't you know not to mess with her yet." He asked jokingly but the look he was giving him could make Marcus burst into fire.

"Yes brother, but all I wanted was to talk to her and she stepped on my foot and tripped me."

"I know. I saw the whole entire thing." Ian's voice was as cold as ice. He wrapped his arm around my waist, making Marcus tense up visibly and he lifted himself from off the ground.

"So I see my little brother stole my girl." He said almost as coldly as Ian's.

"Actually no." I stated. Both Ian and Marcus gave me confused looks. "First of all I'm not your girl. Your girls probably consist of dumb girls in high school and hookers." Ian pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. "Second, Ian didn't steal me; I was his in the beginning. I just didn't know it yet."

I really shouldn't have said that because that was what set him off. Marcus gripped my arm and yanked me over to him, slapping me and pulling me to his side. "You little slut. You were mine in the beginning and you are mine now."

Ian then suddenly punched him in the eye, making Marcus let go of me and I stumbled backward. Marcus then whipped Ian to the ground and started to punch him. Ian didn't go down without a fight because before I could even blink Ian upper-cutted him, making his jaw start to bleed and a few teeth fell out. Marcus tried to punch Ian again but he rolled out from underneath, standing up and punching his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Listen Marcus, brother or not, you do not lay a finger on my girlfriend, sexually or in harm. I will kill you next time it happens. You are never to come back and never see Leah again unless it is her choice."

"That won't happen." I muttered under my breath so only Ian could hear it. It caused him to smile a little.

Marcus shook his head and tried to get up. "Why you little…"

But Dimitri suddenly came up behind and pinned his shoulders to the ground. "Marcus, isn't it? Well It's either I can call the alchemist right now and leave you to them or I can give you a day head start or you can listen to Ian and I will never call them regarding you."

"Option two." He muttered.

Dimitri got up and wiped the blood off of his hands. "Good. Now you might want to run, Marcus; before you end up in re-education or in hell. It's your choice."

Marcus got up and walked out of the door in a rage.

I gave Dimitri a quick hug and led Ian to the elevator.

* * *

"Lee, I'm fine. You don't have to ask me every five seconds how I'm doing." Ian said, placing the steak over his eye.

I bit my lip. "Yeah but I still feel horrible. You wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me."

He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him. "I would do it over again. I'm sorry I even let him get near to you. Never again, you hear me?"

"It was my fault when I made that comment."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my back. "I loved that comment. I thought it was amusing and amazing. I'm just pissed he slapped you." He pressed his cold hand against my pale hand printed cheek. He brought his lips to it, sending shivers down my spine. "I love you Emilia Ozera. Mori or not, you are the one for me."

I smiled a giant smile. "I love you too Ian Jansen. Human or not, you are the one for me."

**SPOV**

It was a year later and not much went on other than Rose and Dimitri couldn't wait to be married, making us a trip to Vegas where they eloped. It was so much fun but we lost a lot of money and got tired of stories of Adrian's messed up adventures here. Leah and I very oddly became best friends, along with Eddie and Ian. We went through many wedding plans for Lissa and Christian, Lissa becoming an insane, obsessed soon to be bride. Angeline got sentenced to death and was executed 4 months ago. Other than that we were all happy and living at court. Jill's dark energy from Adrian was more controlled by wearing spirit rings like Leah suggested. Leah taught Adrian and Lissa a lot of stuff containing spirit but never a thing about mind reading. She claimed she hated it, no matter how useful it was.

I didn't see them very much other than Leah and Adrian. Everyday Lissa went to queen work, along with her guardian and best friend Rose and Leah, but Lee would always meet me for lunch. Adrian went to school for his art and became famous in the Human world, going under the name of Jet Steele. Dimitri and Rose are so in love and thinking of adopting. They are training Mori and Dhampirs in court under secret. Christian and Lissa are getting married in 6 months and it will be one of the biggest weddings the Mori world has ever seen.

No one knows what the future has in store for us, but as long as I'm beside Adrian, I can't wait to find out.


	17. Authors Note: A New Start

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey guys! I just want you to know that my spin-off is now up! Again it is called **A New Start**. It's a year and a half later from the Strigori/Angeline attack. Leah and everyone is happily enjoying Lissa's and Christian wedding until something goes wrong and Leah ends up leaving without a word to anyone. Why? Only to join Marcus and Dimitri and their new team that will restore Strigori and try to get rid of the new enemies, The Warriors of Light and some Alchemist. _**PLEASE READ!**_


End file.
